The True Son of Neptune
by truesonofneptune
Summary: Hi my name is Theseus Jackson. I spent 1500 years in hell but now I am back to save my family from the Titans Giants and more but I cannot be the boy I was to complete my mission I must become someone else I must become something else
1. Chapter 1

Ok lets get this straight i am TheoSonOfNeptune but due to an accident with my google account i got a new google and therefore a new ff

Theseus Jackson: the Son of Neptune

3rd person pov

August 18, 1993

In the waiting room in a stuffy hospital three men, brothers actually though you could never tell from their looks. The oldest looked like he lived in a villa in Italy with pale olive skin and obsidian black hair his onyx eyes seemed to pierce into your soul, the next oldest looked like he spent his life on the beach in Florida raven hair a deep tan and eyes that looked like the sea after a storm calm serene and deep, deep green, the youngest though the only one with gray in his hair looked like the business men you see on Wall Street a suit, tie and gleam in his lightning blue eyes that seems to read if he should hire you at his office or ask his body guard to get you out of his way. These three men are the 'Big Three' from greek myth Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. To say Poseidon was nervous would be an under statement he and his brothers had just one year ago decided that the oath they had made seventy years before could be in error. So they changed it, to no more than two children and here was Poseidon having twins but something was special about these twins, unlike his last set Chryasor and Pegasus one was roman and the other greek " Di Imortallis Poseidon your more nervous about this than you were about Triton!" Hades Exclaimed

" Shut up Hades you were nervous to when you and Maria had Nico and Bianca (here they are twins)!" Poseidon defended

"brothers both of you calm down." Zeus said calmly the doctor walks in

"umm, Mr. Olympos? Ms. Jackson will see you now I am happy to tell you that you are the father of two twin boys." He says

" Thank you doctor." Poseidon says and walks down the hall and into Sally's room and knocks quietly *knock knock*

"come in." He hears as he opens the door

"hello beautiful." He says quietly as not to wake the children she holds in her arms

"hi." She says as he walks to her side

"which one is roman?" He says as she lifts one up towards him she says

"this one his name is Theseus Romulus Jackson" he takes him in his arms noting his wisps of black hair and sleepy cerulean blue eyes just half open as he wakes

"Theseus? That was the name of my first demigod son yes?"

"Yes. And this one is Perseus Achilles Jackson." She says as he sets Theseus in the cradle and takes Percy in his arms seeing he also has black hair but has verdant sea green eyes that seem to pierce deep into your soul and reflect his emotions

"hmm Perseus? The destroyer."

"What?" Sally asks perplexed by his words

"oh sorry my love, its his name Perseus when translated from greek it means the destroyer."

"Oh okay I didn't know that." She says as he puts Percy in his cradle and turn and lightly kiss her lips

"It's alright my dear but I'll let you sleep i'll see you in the morning."

"Alright goodnight my love." She says quietly seeing the boys going back to sleep as the nurses come in

"Goodnight." He says as he slips out the door after the nurses take them to the nursery so Sally can sleep as the door shuts he goes back into the waiting room with his brothers who stand on his arrival

" what are they like Brother?" Hades asks

"beautiful they both have my hair but Theseus, the roman one, has Cerulean blue eyes like Neptune instead of my sea green ones."

'I think my eyes are lovely thank you very much' he hears from his roman form

" a well he is Neptune's son and his eye are bound to be like his more than yours. But are they powerful your love for their mother is strong as is hers for you did they seem as strong as i think they might be?"

"Yes they are very powerful now which is more so i cannot tell. Anyway we should go home and rest and i will come get Sally and the children before the meeting tomorrow."

"Yes brother i will I'll see you tomorrow brothers."

"Yes tomorrow good night Poseidon, Zeus."

"Goodnight Hades." And all three flashed out as Poseidon arrives in Atlantis he goes straight to the new nursery that He, Amphitrite and Triton set up for one of the twins after all it was their idea that he have a demigod anyway and saw his son standing next to the cradle facing out the window "What are you doing up?" He says and Triton jumps out of his skin

"oh dad it's you, you scared me, but i am up because i wanted to know if you had decided which one is coming to live with us."

"No my son not yet the council is deciding tomorrow you and your mother will be there yes?"

"Yes father we shall be there now go get some sleep were gonna need it around here with a new baby even with all the naiads and nymphs here."

"Yes that's true I suppose goodnight my boy."

"Night dad."

Line break

Poseidon awoke with the first rays of sun shine coming through the window he looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 6:30 he moved his wife off to the side and stood up and pulled the covers over her "hmm Poseidon come back to bed its to early."

"No my dear im sorry but i have to go get Sally and the children before the meeting so we can decide which one shall live with us and which shall live with Sally. You and Triton promised to come its in two hours."

"Okay that means i can sleep for 30 more minutes now go shower." She says

Poseidon pov

As i walk into my bathroom i can't help but think how long its been since I've had a child live here in Atlantis well at least a young child because Triton in all his years has acted childish often but at the thought of having a little brother live here with us he has matured a great deal he has set up the child's room repainted the cradle he had as a child long ago and even helped the Cyclopes make a sword for him now he has yet to name the blade or even tell me the material of it but I guess I'll find out later when we get back in getting out of the shower i went and put on some trousers, trainers and a polo shirt i put on my trident's concealed form of a watch and teleport to the hospital where Sally is I walk in and take the elevator up to the maternity ward as I walk by I see Theseus and Percy and can't help but smile

'yep he looks just like me' I hear Neptune say in reference to Theseus

'a little' i continue walking down the hall to Sally's room and knock as I go in "hey Sally. How are?" I ask

"ready to go to Olympus it feels like its been ages since I've been even though it was just a few months ago."

"Yeah out of all the things in all my millennia Olympus is one of my favorite cities. So are you ready to go get the kids and grab my car to Olympus?"

"Yeah let's go." As we walked down the hall we signed the birth certificates and picked up the kids in their carriers. When we got to the parking garage we put the kids into my 1965 FORD Mustang and got in the front we were ten minutes out of New York but it would take almost an hour because of traffic as we drove we talked about what the plans were for the children whether we should let's them see each other often or not and as we walked into the Empire State Building i looked at the clock 7:45 we were going to be cutting it close we walked up to the door man and handed me the card knowing full well who we were when the elevator got to Olympus we walked through the streets to the throne room when we got there Sally and the children sat next to the door before Theseus and two days before Percy I went up to my throne as grew my clothes changed to a tunic and sandals and trident went into its holder my little brother teleported in using the electricity into his form and took his throne Hera, Dionysus,Athena,and Artemis just teleported in Apollo appeared in a blast a sunlight, Demeter grew out of a corn plant, Aphrodite appeared in pink poof of perfume, Hephaestus in a blast of fire, Ares ran in because he was out side anyway, and Hermes flew in with his shoes fluttering in and Hades pooled all the shadows in the room into the center and walked out of them and sat in his guest throne

"well that appears to be everyone i here by call this meeting to order and the first order of business is-"

"KIDS!" Aphrodite squeals and interrupts Zeus

"err, right as you know Poseidon has had a set of twins but they are special twins as one is Greek and the other is Roman um Sally will you introduce the children?" I vapor travel across the room shrinking to my human height of 6'3 towering over Sally's 5'6 and pick up Theseus and we walk to the center of the U made by the thrones at this point all gods shrink to their human sizes and Hestia, Amphitrite, and Triton walk over from the hearth i speak first

"this is Theseus Romulus Jackson he is Roman do any present wish to bless him?" 6 hands go up from Jupiter, Mars,Venus,Apollo,Athena, and Hestia after they finish chanting to give Theseus some of their abilities Sally speaks " And this is Perseus Achilles Jackson do any wish to bless him?" 4 hands go up here with Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hephaestus then me and Sally went back to the carriers and put the children away and I went back to my throne as Zeus started talking

"So now that you've met the children which of them should go to Atlantis all for Theseus?" 13 hands go up

"Alright brother i believe it's decided."

"Yes it is Zeus."

"Alright if that is all then council dismissed." Me and Sally say our goodbyes and i take them home then drive to the house i keep on the river and then get in my chariot and go to Atlantis where there is a royal guard at the gates to meet the new prince when we get to his room Triton and Amphitrite are there and there is a distinctly new feature a beautiful Olympian silver sword with a black leather handle it is a xiphos design or leaf shaped double edged blade

"Wow Triton is this the blade you and the Cyclopes made for him? It is beautiful."

"Yes father it is." Then we hear a young voice say "veritatum et iustitum truth and justice."

Then those words brandish themselves latin only on the blade i put Theseus in his cradle and say "I think that Athena's blessing has activated." Theseus then goes to sleep after dinner we all go to bed and i have a dream which is strange as gods don't often have dreams

(Son of Hephaestus should i take this out as it is a bit of a spoiler if you think so just delete it and this note but delete the note anyway.) [Dream

I am in the Olympian throne room and i see several Demi-gods there but none of the gods one of the Demigods one of only conscious two ones has pure black wings to go with a hooded jacket but what really sticks out is this boys sword it is the blade we just gave Theseus not an hour ago. versus a boy with golden eyes! He also has my fathers scythe almost as if- "surrender Kronos you have lost Typhon is vanquished and your armies have fallen!" The winged one yells

"Never ! I will not surrender to my children again grandson." The one that is apparently my father in another vessel says

"you are no grand father to me Kronos no grandfather does to their grandchildren what you did to me."

"I did that only strengthen you please forgive me im begging you!"

Theseus spreads his wings at this point "Hmm, I like you begging do it again." (Kudos to whoever tells me what movie quote that is)

"what?"

"You heard me get on your knees and beg for mercy before i really let loose my power."

"Never you shall regret this you insolent child i cast you back to the begging of time!" He says as he slams his scythe on the ground then i see another winged figure fly in as Theseus disappears in golden flash the figure states " iiiiimmmm baaaaack gramps" he says as he swings his sword at Kronos and stabs though the strap of his armor six inches below his left armpit as his body falls i see Kronos' essence fade away

End dream]

I awoke in cold sweat and looked out the window to see the sun so feeling unrested but unable to go back to sleep i get up shower and dress today is the first day of many that will incorporate the newest member of our family into our lives

Time skip (3 years) (Theseus pov)

"Theseus!" I hear my father yell after I've finished sparing with Achilles

"Yes father." I reply

"Pack a bag you are going to Artemis' hunt for a few months to learn archery."

"But dad they'll kill me then who's going to take care of Percy?"

"Artemis has sworn that she won't hurt you. Now go pack she's expecting you in two hours."

"Yes father." I run to my room and grab a back pack some jeans combat boots, socks, boxers my hoodie and Truth and Justice in its pen form and run go tell mom who is meeting with aunt Hestia bye "hey aunt Hestia its good to see you especially where I'm going."

"I know I brought you something" she hands me a ring which I put on my index finger and give her a questioning look "Twist it"

I do so and a beautiful red recurve bow appears in my hand with a tri-strap quiver on my back i imagine it as a ring again and bam! It's a ring "alright goodbye aunt Hestia, mom." Say giving them both hugs i run go tell dad and Triton who suggests the name Flaming Sea i agree and vapor travel to Artemis as soon as i enter camp i make my way to Artemis and kneel with my right fist across my chest and my head down in a Roman salute "lady Artemis. Theseus Romulus Jackson reporting for duty Milady!" She chuckles

"get up Theseus and dont call me Lady or Milady anything your my cousin not one of my hunters"

"Sorry Artemis so when does class start?"

"As soon as you get a bow." I twist my ring and Flaming Sea appears in my hand

"im done Artemis!" I say with a smirk we go to the range and we get to work on teaching me the proper stance to shoot

Line break (many pokes, prods, bumps ,and head slaps later)

So we start shooting once i finally remember the correct posture and immediately I hit bulls-eyes so we start working on speed and shooting while moving we don't get far before dinner so we go to the dining area where I immediately notice im not going to sit any where at the hunters table so i sit off to the side and wait for them to finish when most of them have gone i notice a few younger hunters didn't get any thing either "hi im Theo did you guys not get anything either?" While looking a little scared that i talked to them they shake their heads no okay then time to work some magic and get friends at the same time." Okay well what do you what?" I ask pointing to the youngest hunter obviously 7or8

"macaroni and cheese?" She says hesitantly i smile and snap my fingers while thinking of Mac and cheese and there it is one huge bowl of Mac and cheese in front of her

"so what are your names?" I get the answers of Mckenzie, Lily, Lola(twins), and Julia who all want Mac and cheese while i get some pancakes (not blue)

Line break over the next few months i get to be as good as the hunters with a bow, knives, and stealth i also teach some of the hunters how to use their bow as a close quarters weapon for which Arty (though she hates this nickname) was very grateful Zoë and i became close as well she's like my sister in some ways so there is a very heart felt send off for me even though half the hunt that still doesn't like me knows not to piss me off oh I remember that day well

Flashback 2 weeks

We were sitting around camp one day waiting for Artemis together back from a council meeting on Olympus when we were attacked by monsters the hunters immediately drew their bows while i drew my sword and charged i was slashing my way through the horde when I heard a scream from behind me i back tracked some to see who it was Zoë had been hit by an arrow in the abdomen oh I was pissed someone had hurt my friend so i called upon the powers of Jupiter and rained lightning down upon the horde who are disintegrated on contact with the extreme energy output so i ran back to Zoë and healed her

Flashback end

So when I left I got group hugged by the younger hunters Zoë,Atlante, and Artemis as i vapor traveled out when I got home i got group hugged by my family

Time skip 6months

"Surprise!" I hear every one yell as the lights turn on everyone gives me hugs and we have cake and presents lots of clothes and a guitar (Apollo and the muses joint gift)

Time skip 6 months

"Hey dad can i travel the U.S. for a few months before my birthday the last time i got to go top side was when i went to go see Artemis?"

"Hmm, sure why you go pack and come in here when your done."

"Yes! Thanks dad!" I ran to my room and got all my stuff and ran back inside the throne room where my parents stood with their hands behind their backs "what are you two hiding?"

"Nothing"they say at the same time so i vapor travel right behind them and grab a black debit card and silver hunting knives set and reappeared in front of them

"Whats this."

"Wow he's fast um gifts from your uncle Hades for you."

"Okay bye guys I'll IM you when i get on the mainland." I yell over my shoulder at my parents and brother who just walked in 'bye' they all say i shoot towards the surface in a streak of bubbles i fly out of the river onto the bank and walk around some i see my brother and mom in Central Park and using my hunters skills i follow them back to their apartment building undiscovered i use the mist to make me look older and rent the apartment across the hall and use Hades card to get furniture and groceries when i get back i call mom and dad to tell them im alive then Aphrodite shows up i honestly don't know why and says i can't live alone oh I guess that's why she's here i undo the mist and go across the hall and knock on Percy's door my mother opens it "Hi my name is Theo!" I say as childishly as possible

"Hi there hmm how old are you?"

"Im 4 1/2."(A.N. guys i am so sorry going back over this i didn't see a way to fix it like at all please forgive me.)

"Oh my sons the same age why don't I get him."

"Okay" as soon as the door shuts a smirk appears on my face i am actually going to meet my brother when Percy comes out we start talking and become fast friends it goes like this for the next 6months until my birthday and we give Percy his gift early a brand new bike with pads and a helmet. On Olympus we had my 5th birthday party where I got a mission a new set of armor and Hades blessing over shadows and the dead after the party i was left with just my family "Theseus i want you to know that the road to camp will be dangerous. Now i will send you to the wolf house where Lupa will meet you and them she will send you on your way to camp."

"Yes father i understand." I give my mother, father, and brother a hug

When I give my father a nod i grab my bag and he sends me to the wolf house when I arrive there is another boy there with blonde hair lightning eyes with-"aunt Juno!"

"Hmm what,oh Theseus your finally here well this is Jason Jupiter's son he will go with you to camp if you both pass the test."

"Of course Milady i will do my best to help him get to and survive at camp and the test if he is half as powerful as i sense then he won't have a problem." She flashes away "come on kid lets go see Lupa."

"But I want my mommy!" He says

"*huff* well im sorry but your mom can't come with us but Jason if you can do this you will become a very powerful and famous hero i can feel it."

"Really? I'll be a hero?!"

"Yeah kid you sure will now come on let's go see the wolf goddess." Growls are heard behind me

"Um Theo are those wolves behind you nice?"

"Oh gods i hope so."

'Don't worry Son of Neptune your not in any danger from my pack.'

I hear a woman's voice say in my head "Yes Jason they're nice they won't hurt us." I turn and fall into a roman salute like with Artemis and say "Lady Lupa it is a pleasure to meet you."

A comment i point at the strongest immortal wolf that is female 'good job little pup it takes most a while to sense me now which if you will go first you shall chose who goes against what wolf'

as i scan the pack i immediately know whats going on Jason having less training shall fight the smallest wolf with one of my hunting knives and turn to him and ask

"Jason do you see that small one over there? *points* think you can take him if I give you one if these? *hands him knife*."

"Yeah I got it.

"I turn and say "okay Jason has agreed to go first and fight that omega*points* and i shall fight the Alpha Male."

'Are you sure about this little pup? No one has ever beaten Alpha in a fight.'

"Yes Milady im sure go get him lightning rod."

the wolf and Jason circle each other the wolf hastily strikes first i grip the water in Jason's body and make him dodge and slash with the dagger hitting the wolf in the shoulder and off balance then i make him go in for another strike that has Jason in top of the wolf with the knife at its throat Lupa says 'this fight is over your turn'

i nod at her "Jason it's over let him go."

"Yes sir." He jumps off and gives me the knife i heal the wolf and put the knife away and draw my sword

"Jason go sit by lupa." He does "shall we alpha?" Alpha the biggest strongest and most scarred of the wolves gets up and starts circling with me knowing that this wolf is patient he won't make the first move so i do I take a low swing at his paw he jumps up and dodges while attacking me in the same move i saw this and spun out if the way and leaped off of a tree and got around behind alpha as we started circling again this time alpha made the first move he leaped at me and when he did i jumped to the side and put my blade at his throat "yield." I growled at him so deep it didn't even sound human

'he yields Theseus' i salute him and Lupa

"wow! Theo that was awesome can you teach me to do that?"

"Sure kid Later."

Lupa says 'well done boy you two may stay the night but you must leave tomorrow'

"yes Milady thank you for your hospitality. Come on Jason lets get a fire going." I say as i walk away it may be summer but it gets cold at night we both have some pizza for dinner and I keep watch while he sleeps

'you should rest Theseus or do you not trust my gaurds?'

"No Milady i do it's just when I visit with Diana and her huntresses i am on guard duty every night all night with no sleep except for naps in the day after training i don't need rest."

'Your something different Theseus normally any human would begging for rest after a fight like yours especially at your age'

Line break

The next morning i work up Jason restarted the fire and summoned breakfast of Pancakes(blue), sausage ,eggs, and bacon with maple syrup after we packed up Lupa brought us two backpacks for the journey i simply added its contents to mine and gave it back Jason put on his and was ready to go quick as lightning (hahaha) so as soon as the sun came up we were already on the road i used the mist to make it look like two teenagers going hiking as we went i vapor traveled us parts of the way to turn a two week trip into a two day one. when we got to Caldecott tunnel we approached the sentries and i gave them the token from Lupa so we can be admitted to camp

We met the praetors and went to be tested by the augur we were approved and we got ready for evening muster where we were accepted in to the fifth cohort we had dinner then war games i used to play with the mermen so im pretty good when started the fifth being attacking team charged and i pulled Flaming Sea and set it to explosive and took the door down drew Truth and Justice and went to town knocking out enemies we won and as first in i got the laurels the next morning at breakfast we were distracted by the flashing in of two gods Vulcan and Minerva who gave me a quest and therefore the rank of centurion in the fifth i was to kill the Nemean lion and forge a trident so i decided to go alone as the Nemean lion was a heavy hitter i didn't want to endanger anyone in my Cohort as I tracked the lion my travels took me to Southaven Mississippi where I met a girl two years older than me and boy my age. Brother and sister children of the minor god Eros god of love both had black hair and purple yes purple eyes before i left town i sent Artemis a message saying i have a new hunter for her in Southaven so Jasmine joined the hunters and Josh stayed with his mother then i went to Valdosta Georgia where the lion was currently hiding and used the water in a nearby pond to drown the thing to death and took its skin and claws as trophies of war i got some celestial bronze, imperial gold, and Stygian iron as materials for my trident each metal made up one third which was melted into each other for a spiraling handle and blade made of each metal then vapor traveled back to camp where life became rather boring again falling into a schedule

Time skip 2 years

Me, Jason, Dakota, and Gwen just went out in new Rome to celebrate my seventh birthday "okay good night guys see y'all at breakfast." I fell asleep in my bed in camp Jupiter and woke up in "Tartarus."

Warning gruesome torture ahead

I saw three figures in front of me two i recognized immediately Hyperion and Oceanus but the third felt much like a half blood Hyperion had my bow in his hand which is surprising considering it burns everyone except me and aunt Hestia wait no Titan of Light never mind he's fireproof "Well boy i hope you don't give up hope easily because im going to destroy a source of it."

Hyperion said as he snapped the bow in half with and explosion of greek fire then the half blood pulled a weapon off the table to the right of where im hanging i recognized it as Backbiter the soul reaping Scythe of Kronos "who are you boy because you are not my grandfather?"

"Me I'm James Squire demi titan son of Kronos Titan of Time." He says as he slowly slices my back open with the scythe but i refuse to scream i won't give them that satisfaction as I'm holding in a scream Hyperion gets a dagger and lights it aflame and then slowly slices deep in my chest from my left collar bone to my right hip then continues slicing small cuts all over my torso and back

"You should know Theseus every day on earth is a year in Tartarus." James says "But you won't age except on earth years while your here nor will you die." I don't say any thing i just focus and use my enhanced brain power to make a low grade telepathic connection with the primordial of the pit Tartarus

'What? Who is this?'

'My name is Theseus milord i was abducted by Kronos' lackeys and now I'm trapped here'

'oh yes Ananke was talking about you and how we will have to help not right now but soon.'

'Thank you milord'

'none of this 'milord' business please call me Tartarus.'

'Yes Tartarus.' And so my time began plotting with Tartarus to escape my captors

7 (earth years later) 1556 Tartarean years later (yes I counted this includes the year 2004's leap year)

After seven earth years and innumerable scars 12 bright flashes two so bright i had to avert my eyes and 2 whom walked in from the shadows and one who just kind of phased in

"Well my boy it looks like its finally time for you to go home." Tartarus says

"yes I think it is." I grab the chains holding me to the ceiling two Stygian iron chains and i pull them out of the brackets in the ceiling 300ft above me as i land i grab the shackles of the chains and pull the celestial bronze breaking under the pressure i fall into a roman salute "lords and ladies of the primordial council it an honor to be in your presence."

I say then one of the women with olive skin black hair and eyes Nyx? No Chaos! Yes that's it says "Theseus you've already been told by my son not to call him lord so the same applies for us."

"Yes Chaos as you wish."

"Very adept boy how did you know I was Chaos not Nyx?"

"Well Chaos, Nyx would have said brother not son." I say with a smirk " alright well introductions there's Eros primordial of love down on the end, then there's Pontus, Ouranos, Tartarus, Aether, Erebus, Chronos, Order, and my older brother End for the men then for the women there's Nyx, Hemera, Gaea, Ananke, Thelassa, Nesoi, Ourea, and me. And we all wish to bless you with our power how does that sound? Well End doesn't but he isn't a primordial so whatever."

"Like even though i don't necessarily want this power i will need it for the upcoming war."

"That's right kiddo." I hear from Tartarus after Chaos and i both glare at him he stops smirking

"ok Let's get on with it."

"I (enter primordial name here), hereby bless Theseus Romulus Jackson with my power and make him my heir should i fade."

"Wait what the flying fuck?! You didn't say anything about 'heir should i fade'. What exactly does that entitle?"

"Well from Tartarus you get the titles king of the pit and king of monsters."

Chaos says as Tartarus hands me a set of black armor that i make into a necklace then pull to activate why I see I interesting the visor has holograms and i see the power type of each of the gods before me and Tartarus hands me a crown i pull of the helmet and take it "umm what do i do just put it on?" He nods as i do I feel the location of every monster in Tartarus and all on earth i turn my armor back in to a necklace and make the crown a charm on it same with Pain and Misery my trident i grab my sword and cap it and put it in my pocket when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder i turn to see Nyx and Erebus standing their with a small box

"here i saw Hyperion break your bow so we made you another one." Nyx said

"thank you Nyx what is its name?"

"Midnight it's a compound bow(imagine Arrows bow from season 2 on)."

"Alright. Umm can you teleport me out o here maybe to the hunters camp-."

"Wait Theseus i have something for you I heard you might need a new cloak so here it is." It was a black cloak with colonial coattails and a peaked hood it was double breasted with a Kevlar lining and had two slits in the back "Umm Chaos why are there slits in the back?"

"Put it on and think wings."

"Okay" i put on the cloak pulled up the hood and once i thought wings i felt a splitting pain in between my shoulder blades then all the pain was gone and i felt back heavy i looked back and I had two pure black wings when i stretched them to their fullest extent they were over 15' wide and weren't very heavy but heavy enough to through me for a loop i think retract and pull them into my back at blinding speed "okay thank you Chaos so can one of you teleport me to the hunters camp?" Chaos snaps her fingers and im in the woods outside their camp its night so the hunters are at camp fire i walk in not even bothering to be stealthy the hunters see and hear me and pull their bows they shoot i dodge most but catch Zoë's and jump over them and run into the camp and knock on the post of Artemis's tent

"Come in" as I walk in i see Artemis sitting at her desk on the other side of the tent "Yes Zoë what is it?"

"Last i looked I wasn't Zoë."

She stiffens and stands as she slowly turns and i pull down my hood "Theseus?"

"Hello Artemis." She slowly walks forward when she's about a foot away i see her hand moving and make no attempt to dodge *slap* my head snaps to the right as my cheek turns red i turn back to face her as i put out my arms she rushes into then as i pull her into a hug she starts crying into my shoulder "shh shh its okay Artemis im here now."

"Where have you been? It's been seven years."

"I was being to tortured in Tartarus for those years i never wanted to leave you guys."

"Okay but how did you get out?"

"I had some help from the inside. Can I stay here for a few months while i recover?"

"Yes but you'll have to help out around the camp."

"I understand."

"But now you have to explain this to Zoë."

At this i audibly gulp and nod at her we walk out of the tent and to the campfire where she gets the hunters to come here i have my hood up once more Zoë asks "Milady who is this male you stand next to?"

"What Zoë im hurt you don't recognize me?" I say as i pull down my hood

"Theseus? Where the fuck have you been?!"

"Tartarus being tortured by Hyperion and Oceanus i just escaped today." Then I get mob hugged by Zoë, Atlante, Mckenzie, Lily, Lola, Julia, and Jasmine after much crying and story telling we all go to bed and i sleep on the floor in Artemis's tent

Line break

I wake up after about 30 min fitful sleep and go to the dining area and summon breakfast for the hunters then go to Artemis who is just getting up to ask her something *knock knock* "Come in"

"good morning Artemis."

"Goodmorning Theseus. Um can you summon the hunters breakfast?"

"I already did its waiting for them to eat." I say then walk out of her tent and to the archery range i twist my ring and Midnight appears in my hand and what appears to be my old quiver in black i start shooting at the targets and getting bulls-eyes and splitting arrows and i then form more arrows out i shadows for my quiver a trick uncle Hades taught me but it seems easier now hmm I wonder why then i go find Zoë "hey Z."

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

We go sit next to the fire "Zoë you know you've always been like family to me and after i found out who your father was ive been thinking."

"Thinking what Theseus?"

"Would like me to adopt you as my daughter?"

"What wait yes thats a yes."

"Okay I Theseus Romulus Jackson adopt Zoë Nightshade as my daughter." As soon as i finish she has different glow about her her eyes turn blue like mine and she gets all powers do a child of the sea

Line break 4 months later west over hall December 2007

We are running through the trees when we stop i pull my necklace and my armor appears my cape billowing in the wind my eyes glowing trough the visor my HUD shows five demigods a satyr and manticore i give a hand signal for three hunters to fire as they do the manticore says "no direct interference."

I reply with "My subjects are not direct interference manticore release the demigods and leave this place your king commands it!"

"I do not answer to you 'your majesty'."

The shadows start pulling to my cape as i summon four hellhounds "no you don't but they do." The hounds run out of the shadows "Alpha, Razor get the Hades spawn. Beta, Omega protect the demigods." the two largest run and shadow travel the demigods to the group as the Athena spawn takes off her cap and returns to the realm of visibility the manticore grabs her and jumps off the cliff to the boat below my brother runs forward and i put out my arm to stop him and he keeps pushing "Percy calm down we will get her back but you can't do that if your dead!"

"Hm fine but who are you how do you know who I am?"

I pull off my helmet to reveal my face i put it under my arm and say "let's go talk to your friends shall we?" As we walk over there the hunters set up camp "now introductions. My name is Theseus Romulus Jackson Son of Poseidon older twin of Perseus Achilles Jackson." All of them give me a weird look "Okay daughter of Zeus whats your name."

"My name is Thalia Elizabeth Grace daughter of Zeus." Hm Jason's sister

"Okay Thalia, Bianca please go talk to Artemis and Zoë. Percy, Grover,and Nico come with me we need to talk." I say leaving no room for discussion then walk away to a clearing and start a fire when Percy and the satyr get here "okay Nicholas Gabriel Di Angelo,yes?"

"Yes um sir how do you know my name?"

"Number 1 don't call me sir im only 2 years older than you and number two your father ,Hades, called and told Artemis who told me who you were."

"My father is Hades? Oh my gods he has like 3000 atk power!"

"Kid do you play that myth o magic game?"

"Yes." Shaking my head i say

"alright Percy im sure you have questions go ahead and ask."

"Okay number 1 why do you seem so familiar?"

"I'll answer you question with a question. How long did that bike last you?"

"Theo?" At that moment the curse that Oceanus put on me that is wearing off activates it does every time someone says that nickname and i experience extreme pain and scream in pain then percy says "Theseus!"

"Thank you please don't say that nickname the curse is still wearing off."

"Curse? What curse?"

"One i got in Tartarus. Now lets get some sleep

After they went to bed i sat up keeping watch when I hear someone walking in the forest " Is there something I can help you with Ms. Grace?"

"How did you know?"

"I've lived with the hunters for awhile Thalia. So what did you want to ask?"

"Well uh hmm have you ever met a boy named Jason? He was my little brother."

"Was?"

"He died long ago but my mom said that a boy named Theseus was there with him when he died."

"Hmm nope sorry name doesn't ring a bell so tell me Thalia what did you really want to talk about?"

"It's just that Bianca joined the hunters and i don't know what to do."

"How about tell me the problem?"

"It's just how did you use the shadows to summon those hellhounds and why did they-"

"Obey me?"

"Yes."

"I was in Tartarus for a long time being tortured i made some friends that given dominion over some monsters. Now go get the boys up Apollo is going to be here soon." I walked to the cliff and watched as the sun started rising Artemis and the hunters walked up behind me when the "chariot" landed the hunters grabbed their gear Apollo winked at Zoë until she smirked when she saw me walking up "hey Apollo!" I yell and motion for him to come to where I am

"Theseus! You came back from the dead and now you summon the awesomest of the gods whats up?"

"If you ever wink at or flirt with my daughter again Artemis won't need to castrate you until you get back from reforming in Tartarus."

"Huh? Your daughter? which ones your daughter? How the fuck do you have a daughter?"

"Zoë is my daughter i adopted her now AM I CLEAR?"

"Crystal*gulp*."

"Good boy." I walk up to the bus and get on during the ride over Percy asks "Hey man how do you know Apollo? And what did you say to him?"

"I told him if he ever flirted with my daughter again then Artemis wouldn't need to castrate him before he got out of the reformation sector of Tartarus." I growl so he backs up when we land i just walk up to Chiron "Chiron my name is Theseus Jackson son of Poseidon my father has already claimed me if you want you can call him." I say as i toss him a drachma and walk towards the cabins a group of Ares girls walks up

"hey kid." Their leader says "It's time for initiation." They grab me and i let them lead me to the ladies room and as soon as we cross the threshold i do a back flip and shove two of them into the ladies room and lock the door behind them i spin around and roundhouse kick the other two into each other and walk away

"how did you do that?" Percy says coming up next to me

" I was trained by several masters of hand to hand combat including both of our namesakes Theseus and Perseus Achilles also." I then walked away to the dining hall and ate some chili and Percy had a hamburger after dinner was Capture The Flag "im playing with the Hunters Zoë." She nodded

"I'm playing defense. funnel Percy and Thalia in my direction." I say then grab the flag and get ready to go when Zoë gives me the okay i let loose and use my full speed to get to our side of the playing field and get in a tree and wait for Percy and Thalia. Thalia gets here first so i decide to taunt her a bit "So Ms. Grace how well can you throw a lightning bolt?" I activate my armor and draw my sword and shield

"pretty well but I've been meaning to ask you whats that armor made of?"

"Tartarean Steel it's unbreakable so throw a nice sized bolt at me i want to show you a trick." She throws a bolt and i block it and throw it at Percy who just walked into the clearing

"what the hell Theseus why did you do that!" All she gets is a smirk as i exchange my sword for my trident and me and Thalia start circling she stabs i parry she pulls her shield up i stab low i knock her spear out of her hand with my shield and pin her to the ground with the Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold prongs at her throat as my brother gets up and prepares to fight he charges at me i re activate my blade and block his strike then using my shield i knock him out then the horn blows signaling the end of the game i drop some water on Percy and grab my trident deactivate my armor and walk away when i see Zoë she looks like she's seen a ghost then i see the oracle on the ground behind her and teleport her back to the attic of the big house

Line break

"Zoë I'm going on this quest." Because if i don't then she won't survive i have a plan

"But dad you can't go!"

"It's not up for discussion."

"Fine."

I walk away to the cliff near Zeus' fist "Ananke i summon you."

"Yes Theseus?"

"The power i got from you gives me the ability to control fate yes?"

"Yes why?"

"Because if your daughters the Moirai kill my daughter there will be Tartarus to pay. Am I clear?"

"Yes I agree with you but what will you do about her body to make them think she's dead?"

"We'll she is the princess isn't she?" I ask with a cheeky grin

"Touché Theseus touché."

"Alright you may go tell Chronos i said hello."

She nods as she teleports out and i go back to my cabin to pack i grab a backpack, a bag of drachma, some paper, and a pencil and write Percy a note

Dear Perseus,

I'm sure your wincing the use of your full name. Well since Zoë doesn't want you to come when you go home give this box to mom tell her it is a gift to make for all the mothers days i missed and Merry Christmas

Your Brother,

Theseus

I put a small box with a necklace made of Atlantean coral and the teeth of a Water Dragon with an enchantment that it shall always return to its owner next to the note and walk out to get to the road as i sleep against a tree across from the one that houses the Golden Fleece when I wake up Zoë is just coming over the hill with Thalia, Grover, and Bianca i get up and walk to the van i get in and we drive to New York then get on the interstate towards Washington D.C. where we get off and go to the smithsonian museum where I get the distinct sent of a Pegasus and smirk we walk in and look around when Percy runs in i know something's wrong "guys we need to get out of here now!"Percy yells

"What are you doing here Percy?" Thalia asks

Then we hear the roar "ah my old friend has come to play." I say with a grin

'What?' All of my companions yell then the lion comes into view i jump down

"Hello there my boy ready to die again?" He responds with a roar "I'll take that as a yes." Then when he roars again i stab my sword in to his mouth so he dies i pick up the pelt and claws, I'll use the claws for the princess of Tartarus tiara we run towards the train and Percy tells us what he saw when he's done Zoë and i share a look thats says 'okay shit' every one settles into a car and i go over to the fire "Hello Apollo."

"Hey Theseus."

"Have you told anyone? About me."

"No. Why?

"Don't me and Artemis have been planning were going to tell them on the winters solstice so that the Ophiotaurus will be out of the way now that its back."

"Oh okay. But do you know where you guys are going?"

"Yes. We're going to the Junkyard of Hephaestus in New Mexico, then we are going to Mt. Orthrys in San Francisco."

"Okay I have to go it'll be morning soon."

"10-4."after he leaves i just sit there and think about the prophecy as the sun rises i look to the east the light not even burning my eyes anymore thank you Aether i shall be the one who is 'lost' in the desert but not really all i will do is take a little time to give the designs and materials to my smiths in the pit. "This shall end today." Atlas will fall and-

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Nothing dear just thinking Atlas shall be locked in irons this time when he is under the sky he will not escape not this time."

"Oh. Okay."

Line break

We are running through the junk yard trying to escape Talos "Run i'll meet you at Hoover damn!"

"Dad no!"

"Go Zoë I'll be fine now go." I run towards his foot where I know the entrance port is i climb the ladder in his leg and get to the primary core where I build a ball of energy around me then expand it destroying the bot and opening a portal to my palace as well as i fall I go through it and spread my wings to slow my descent as i land my minions bow "rise and summon the smiths to the throne room." I hear a flurry of 'yes milords' when I get to the throne room i look around and see the twin thrones on the podium one for me and one for my queen should i take a wife right as i sit the smiths come in and kneel "Rise. So have you assembled to materials i require?"

"Yes your majesty but why do you need them?"

"You are to make my daughter a Tiara here are the designs and final components." i hand him the sack with the blue prints and claws "she will be coming here in the next few days and i wish all of my subjects to know if she is harmed they shall receive a worse punishment then i gave Orion. Now out of my sight." Once they are gone i must teleport back to earth once i reach Hoover dam i see Percy, Zoë, Thalia, Bianca, and Grover looking downtrodden "hey guys why the long faces i did not say i would be here first."

"Dad!" Zoë yells as she runs over to me and hugs me

"I told you I'd be fine. Did you not believe me?"

"Hehe um no?"

"Hey should i call him?"

"Him who?"

"Him J i think would want to see her. Plus we're going through San Francisco any way."

"Oh um yeah you probably should."

"okay. I'll be right back "i walk into the bathroom and lock the door "oh Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering leave a message for Jason Grace At Camp Jupiter.

Line break

We pull up at Annabeth's father and stepmothers house Percy knocks an older fellow around 45 that looks like Arthur Spiderwick with sandy hair instead of black

"Yes? Who are you young people?"he ask

"We're some of Annabeth's friends Im Percy this is Theseus my older brother, Thalia our best friend and Zoë and Bianca two of Artemis' hunters,"

"When you say Artemis's hunters do you hunter her or hunt with her?"

"They hunt with her i am the one that keeps her out of trouble." I answer they go inside and i stay out saying I'm going to get some coffee when I'm really going to get a cab to Camp Jupiter when i get to the gate im once again stopped by sentries but i show them my tattoo that has 9 lines on it they get out of the way the Tiber welcomes me home after all these years i walk into camp and down the praetorian line to the principia as i walk in the two praetors stand and draw their swords

"who are you?" One asks

"I am Theseus Romulus Jackson Son of Neptune Centurion of the fifth cohort in the twelfth legion Fulminata."

"Theseus? It's me Jason."

"I know its been a while my friend. Did you get my message? I had Iris leave you one because i was busy."

"No i can't say i did."

"Ah well that's why I'm here Thalia thinks your dead. But she is in San Francisco helping me with something and i thought you might want to see her not talk to her."

"What is she helping you with that the legion can't?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"I say with a raised brow

"N-no um hehe I'm fine."

"That's what I thought I have to do something for the gods but i came to tell you that Saturn is rising and we need you to train the legion accordingly. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir as you are the gods messenger shouldn't you tell them then."

"No my friend i have to go to Mt. Tamplais to meet Lady Diana right now actually so i bid you adieu." I say then teleport out of the room to the base of Mt. Orthrys and walk in to see the other questers just did as well i walk past them and up to Ladon and pet him on one of his hundred heads with a heavily gloved hand while the others talk to the Hesperides "hey boy. We are not here for the apples we just need to talk to Atlas. Understand?" He nods and i walk away with the others catching up to me when we get up the mountain Thalia goes to engage Luke and while she has feelings for Percy i can feel she also still has feelings for Luke "Percy, Zoë, Bianca do you think y'all can handle Atlas until Artemis is free?" In answer i get varying forms of yes so when Atlas comes out of his hole in the wall in the throne room

"Hello Demigods, Daughter." He says

"You are not my father Titan." Zoë says

"Oh really then who is because last i looked it was my blood that flowed in your veins." He taunts

"Oh that would be me Lord Atlas Titan god of strength and stamina. Which is ironic because Asteria told me you had none like at all on the stamina front." I reply

"And who are you boy that think he can insult me and get away with it? Wait what where did he go?" He says after i teleport over to Artemis

"Demigods! Attack!" I yell then get under the sky with Artemis "go get 'em Tiger." I say as i lift it over her and get in the middle she gives me a look but just runs to go help Zoë, Percy, and Bianca i hear a cry of pain that is female and i look up and see Zoë injured as Artemis says in my head

'Be ready Theseus'

When I see what she's doing i lift higher and toss up when Atlas hits me then i run next to my half-impaled daughter and freeze time for everyone but her and i "Alright Zoë i need you to listen when I release my hold on time,which I'll explain later, we are going to make it look like your dead but I'm going to teleport you somewhere safe I'll be there soon but just sit tight the doctors there are going to be doing everything in their power to help you okay."

"Okay dad but where am i going exactly?"

"I can't tell you yet you'll find out soon." I release my hold on time and kneel next to her Artemis is by my side soon after Zoë closes her eyes and i act like im checking her pulse "I'm sorry Artemis. She's dead."

"What? No she can't be!"

"She is now I will take care of the body you and Percy go find Annabeth she's here somewhere." The tone of my voice makes her not question me and leaves i snap and while she is unconscious she's not dead... yet she gets teleported to the infirmary in my palace in Tartarus she'll be fine soon enough i then go outside where every one is waiting for me "Alright lets go. Everyone on the chariot." I say going back to my normal self while everyone gives me looks because they all heard my declaration about Zoë being my daughter they all comply it is a rather somber trip to Olympus once we get there we all run into the throne room as i throw my hood up the gods all look at us strangely

"Artemis my daughter why are these demigods here?"

"They are here because they saved my life while i was trapped on Mt. Orthrys."

"Oh well okay then but who is that one in the hood?"

I step forward and say "My name is Theseus Romulus Jackson son of Poseidon lord Zeus or have you forgotten me so quickly uncle?" At this moment i start counting on my fingers 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... now Aphrodite, Hestia, Hera, and Demeter all run and group hug me "ladies..cant..breathe." Then they all back up some "thank you now after that if it is fine with you i would like to tell what happened at Mt. Orthrys Lord Zeus?"

"Yes nephew go ahead."

"Thank you uncle. Now first I would like to say that I am glad to see that you have received the Ophiotaurus. Also i am saddens to say that of all the good that came from this mission there was also much bad that came from it the main part of that being that my adoptive daughter, friend, and hunter of Artemis was killed by the Titan Atlas. Though he was forced back under the sky we also have revived the formerly extinct race of tiger the saber-tooth tiger, uh Percy, thank you as you can see they are still kittens i personally want one as a pet. That is all though i do have a report from one of my contacts that can wait awhile but is gods ears only secret." I say and back up handing the kitten back to Percy who is glaring at me then Thalia steps forward

"Um Lady Artemis?"

"Yes Thalia?"

"I wish to join your hunt. If thats okay with you?"

"Yes that's fine we can take care of it later after all i do unfortunately need a new lieutenant."

"Alright if that's all Hermes take the Demigods back to Camp and return quickly so Theseus can give his g.e.o. report." Once the others are gone I'm encased in a bone crushing hug from my father

"Theseus where have you been I've searched everywhere on earth for you?"

"Dad... Cant... Breathe... Huh thanks dad but to answer your question i haven't been on earth on in the air or the underworld."

"But that only leaves-."

"Tartarus indeed." At that moment Hermes returns and father goes back to his throne i pull off my jacket and push my right arm forward to display my tattoo "Roman liaison to the gods reporting for duty." They shift to their Roman forms

"Speak Theseus." Jupiter says

"I have alerted Camp Jupiter's praetors of the coming threat of Saturn. Jason and the other praetor said that they will train the Legion to the best of their abilities but i fear that may not be enough i wish for some of lord Mars' immortal children to train them in the ways of war with the Titans."

"Alright it shall be as you request Theseus."

"Thank you uncle. Now if you'll excuse me." I say then walk to the nearest bar on Olympus that i know can get into and order a whiskey i am nursing my third glass when someone i recognize walks in oh shit its Artemis i immediately turn so she can't see me and its to late she sits down next to me and gestures to the bartender Sara? I think her name is to get the same as me once it gets here she asks

"So there a reason you are trying to get drunk before you go back to camp?"

"Why do you think I am drinking? Why don't you drink three if these and see how drunk you are?" Oh if I knew what a bad idea that choice of words was then i would not have said them because at that moment i learn she is a total lightweight because she down her drink thens asks for another until this turns into a bit of a drinking contest so far i'm at 23 and she is at 17 and she is drunk like seriously drunk even worse than Apollo on a Friday night drunk so i settle the tab and try and get her home safely but that is not happening at camp so i walk us into the palace section of Olympus passing several beautiful ones as well as some would prefer to forget not gonna say any names there but her initials are APHRODITE so i get to the silver temple and open the door i go up a set of stairs and down a hall way to the master bedroom and put her in bed leaving her uniform on i summon some godly aspirin and water then go down stairs trying to find the kitchen in this place i find one and her refrigerator is filled to the brim with food thank Chaos i pull out some venison sausage some tomatoes, onion, and spices and start some spaghetti sauce then i grab another pot and a pan then fill the pot 2/3 if the way full of water put in a palm full of salt and put that on to boil i brown the sausage and add the sauce put some noodles in the water and wait once its done i strain the noodles get a plate put noodles, sauce and cheese on it then put it and a note saying

Good morning Arty,

I know last night is probably a little fuzzy for you so here's what happened. You got drunk and passed out so i brought you home and put you to bed there is some aspirin and water next to the note along with some venison spaghetti the left overs if which are in the refrigerator. Also don't forget you told Thalia you would induct her into the hunt today

Your cousin,

Theseus

I then left at a speed that would make Hermes jealous and went to my palace in Tartarus to see Zoë when I get to the infirmary i see her wake and decide to see how this plays out one of my servants has her tiara with him and approaches her and say

"Ah your majesty your awake."

"Huh? What? Your majesty? What's going on here?"

"Your majesty king Theseus told us to give you the best we can offer which considering where we are is quite a lot here is your tiara your father hade made for you princess Zoë and if you will-."

"It's fine Abnegazar i will take it from here."

"Yes your highness I'm glad your back."

"Zoë come with me there is much to explain."

A.N. and that's a wrap for chapter one if you liked it tell me in the reviews if you loved it tell me and if you hated it tell what I can do to fix it so each chapter will be one book obviously this is longer than most as this was his whole life up to here also shout out to nutsofthechest now because most of Theseus powers come from his story The True Child if Chaos great story by the way okay so suggested reading: anything by: Anaklusmos14, nutsofthechest, or plutosdaughter11

Everlasting promises is an amazing Pertemis fanfic also the Chaos Paradox Reboot by Son of Hephaestus11 is good to. Okay so I know you guys are probably saying i stole this story from TheoSonOfNeptune but I didn't because I am TheoSonOfNeptune but that ff account was bound to my old google that I had to delete so here is the new one but also All of my major authors notes on this story will be posted as a 'vlog' on my new Google acct Theseus Jackson very original i know but go subscribe to that and you can find out all important information for this story and any i might have coming up also follow me on twitter truesonofneptune okay Theseus Romulus Jackson out


	2. Chapter 2

Theseus Jackson: Son of Neptune: The Battle of the Labyrinth

Zoë pov

"So do you understand where you are?" I hear my father ask

Immediately after i wake from a near death experience I'm thrust in to being the princess of Tartarus "Yeah pretty much but why exactly am i here I mean obviously because Thalia is supposed to join the hunt. But what am I going to do here exactly?"

"Well you are going to hunt."

"Hunt? Hunt what?"

"Monsters on earth."

"But I can't be in the hunt?"

"Not Artemis' but one that some of my monsters have gone to fetch and bring here to get new bodies."

"Why would they need new bodies?"

"Because they are your fallen sisters from Artemis's hunt that group shall make, under your guidance and leadership, the Special Operations force of the Tartarean legions but you shall work on earth."

Line break (Theseus pov)

I go back to camp then next morning the Hunters of Tartarus are underway for training in all forms of combat not just archery but some chose to use sniper rifles actually so i left them in the capable hands of my daughter when I get back in camp i see Artemis flash in "Hey Artemis how are you this morning?"

"Hello Theseus um why exactly did i wake up in my palace this morning?"

"You didn't read the note did you? Oh did you like the spaghetti?"

"Yes it was delicious and what note?"

I summon the note with vapor travel and hand it to her

"Oh that note okay Thanks for the aspirin and how are you not hungover?"

"Because I didn't get drunk i was just getting a little woozy when you passed out. Now if you will excuse me i must go see my mother its been 9 years since i did."i go to my cabin Percy is up already "hey Perce you going home today?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was wondering if i could come with and give mom her Christmas present?"

"Sure i think she would love that."

"Okay let me grab something."I grab the box and put it in my pocket then grab Percy's shoulder and teleport us to his house he goes in first and i wait and knock *knock knock*

"Hello? Who are you?"

"My name is Theseus. Theseus Jackson."

"Theseus thats what my firstb- ah Theseus!"

"Merry Christmas mom."

"Oh come in come in its been so long fourteen years."

"Actually mom it's been nine."

"Theseus? Theo! That was you?"

"Yeah thank Chaos that the curse wore off."

"Curse? What curse?"

"I'll tell you later mom but first i have something for you. Merry Christmas." I hand her the box

"Oh my gods Theseus this is beautiful this must have cost a fortune." I just smirk it didn't really cost anything but still we have a good time and say i have to go see one more person before i return to camp and vapor travel to Atlantis

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Theseus? I that you?"

"Hey mom it's good to see you."

"Oh my baby where have you been we've been worried about you." She says as she hugs me the Triton walks in

"Theseus!" Then he and dad join in the hug

"Hey guys its good to be back but um can i talk to Triton in private please?" As Triton and i walk away we head towards the one place no one goes my room "how long has it been? Since 'he' last woke up?"

"2 years."

"Who?"

"Me i never let 'him' near mom."

"Well damn i was hoping 'he' would keep his promise."

"Well with out you here to hold him to it there was no point in his mind."

"Well Triton there is something you should know."

"What?" I pull my shirt off and let him see my old scars the ones he is familiar with "whats new i just see your old scars?" I then release the hold i had in the mist showing my new ones most are small white lines but three stand out two thick black scars running from the top of my the top of my abs to the middle of my back just above my waistline and one that goes from my left collar bone through my pec to its bottom left corner it is also black but is thinker "what the fuck! How the hades did you get those?!"

"I was tortured in Tartarus for seven years T all forms of torture ranging from the box to waterboarding which actually worked there to other forms i don't even want to talk about."

"Good gods how did you survive?"

"The same way i survived 'him'"

"Which is?"

"I found an anchor to the real world."

"What was it?"

"Same as always."

"Annnnnnnd that is?"

Line break hahaha wouldn't you like to know who 'he' is hmm trust me you will be surprised(time skip 7 months)

"Hey Perce, Wisegirl, G-man hurry up" I say and laugh at Annabeth's expression

"Stop calling me that!" At this moment she looks like an angry chibi character A.K.A. aborable

"Okay what ever you say bird brain." I say and run towards the dining hall Percy, Annabeth, and Grover just got here today and I've been splitting time between my hunters and preparing the camp for war the Ares cabin leader Clarisse had gotten along with me well in fact i think she might have feelings for me i could check but i think not i don't use my powers for personal amusement or at all really but i have been training my time power because of life saving only reasons and healing

"Im going to kill you barnacle beard."

"Yeah right 'ekam htebanna pots'(haha a little bit of DC magic there for you)." I say and she stops moving but continues to glare "tel htebanna evom" i say as i get to the pavilion and get some food she runs in as i put my plate on the table *slap* i was expecting this i just shrug and walk over to the braziers "to the protogenoi." I say under my breath and walk back to my table and starting eating my pulled pork sandwich and fries i start messing with Percy because though i don't use my innate powers or those from my patrons often i did check Percy's love life but did not tell him obviously but i knew about Percy's feelings for Annabeth and the fact that they are returned but they are to blind to see it. After dinner is strength tests i don't normally participate but the Ares cabin had been pissing me off by saying they were stronger because they were children of war but what they don't know is that Percy and i can call on the strength of the seas but I don't need to because I've had to survive in the Arena of Tartarus and fought monsters stronger physically than one gods true strength fighting there made me very strong so when Percy punched the target that was set on mountain like always for all groups Chiron and Percy are standing behind me like everyone else i draw my hand back clench my fist and punch not anywhere as near as hard as i can and it went flying off the chain and into the wall i turned on my heel and walked out ignoring the looks of amazement in the eyes of the campers i go to the beach and close my eyes one second I'm on the beach the next I'm on another beach but this one feels different white sand in a purer sea i feel a blade at my neck and on instinct grab the hand holding it and twist now holding the tip of the blade to the base of her neck wait her i release the hand but pull the dagger and toss it farther up the beach she turns around where I can see her eyes i almost thinks Artemis almost but her eyes are brighter than i have ever seen Artemis's i examine her body and see she is pregnant i then examine the year 3000 B.C. I drop in to a bow "lady Leto i meant no injury to you Milady."

"Rise boy what is your name ?"

"My name is Theseás my lady i am a son of Poseidon here to help you birth your children Milady."

"What do you know of medicine?"

"I am trained to be a doctor my father made sure of that. But I am here to protect you from my aunt. Lady Hestia shall be here soon to help with the birthing process."

"Ah well did she send you?"

"Um not exactly my lady but she will come of that I'm sure."

"Yes I am here but who are you son of Poseidon and how did you get here?" We here and turn to the source of the voice and see aunt Hestia standing there

"My name is Theseás and i swam my lady this is an island after all it was not hard but i could only slow Python so much with the water barriers i put up on my way here." I say and do so as i speak Python runs into the first one and bounces off but keeps trying i put my hand on Leto's shoulder and it glows a dull blue "Lady Hestia she will be in labour soon i suggest you hurry Python just shattered one of my barriers." She nods and they go into the hut where they find a small orb of warm water and blankets thank you for Hestia's ability to summon house items i raise the water into a castle with a slight tug in my gut as it rises as this is much bigger than the barriers the cannons are ready to fire but since its not Celestial Bronze they will just sting like a fucker i feel another barrier break i generate a aquatic form of me next to Leto and she immediately takes its hand and squeezes hard i see something other than python coming "fuck." I see three people standing in a chariot more specifically Poseidon's and he's coming with Zeus and Hera i walk out on the waves with my hood up they stop

"Get out of the way boy or risk the wrath of the King of gods."

"I do not answer to you Zeus. You shall not get to this island unless you and your brother can beat me in a duel."

"Ha we except you are a mere mortal we shall crush you easily." I smirk I reach into my pocket as a small dueling arena forms for the three of us i pull out my switchblade that i flip to scythe mode and activate Blood Moon in all of its glory forms it is mostly straight but has a half circle bend that connects to the base of a skull with a half Tartarean steel half Chaotic Silver blade that is three feet long coming out of the mouth and nose area "where did you get this blade?!" Zeus demands

"It was a gift from my father and other family members."

"And that is?"

"I will tell you if you win." I say with a defiant smirk Zeus swings his bolt like a sword and I block with my scythe i spin my blade with one hand and knock Poseidon's trident out of the way i back flip out of the way of a lightning bolt and swap my blade in my hand to block a wave being thrown at me i then put Blood Moon tip up in the air to catch a lightning bolt and deflect it to Poseidon and jump to push the wave at Zeus when both are stunned by the others attacks i hook my blade behind Poseidon's ankles and pull cutting deep and then do the same to Zeus before they can react they are both in Poseidon's chariot as i say "So sons of Kronos rely on their powers to beat their opponents i would change that if i were you i am but a half blood and i put both of you on your asses in less than five minutes that is sad now if you come back to this island my defenses will attack and it will sting like a fucker so good bye." i say and send the hippocampi on their way back to the mainland while i walk back to the island and towards the hut i see Leto holding Artemis

"Ah Theseás what should I name her?"she asks I pretend to think for a bit

"Pheobe Artemis."

"Hmm Artemis I like it."

"Well you should rest mylady i sense her brother will be a while." I say and walk out to the beach and stretch my wings this is the first time i have really looked at them they look like black angel wings i flap them and immediately shoot up in the air and cocoon my wings around my body to start the spinning process i spread my wings when i start falling and glide to the beach where I see Hestia "is there a problem Milady?" I say when I land behind her

"Oh Theseás its you where did you get those wings?"

"a friend gave them to me."

"Oh well I have a question but im not sure if i should ask it."

"Well go ahead i will answer as truthfully as possible."

"Are you from the future?"

"Honestly yes I am 5008 years to be exact."

"That's what I thought you feel young and old at the same time your eyes hold more pain and suffering than even my father can create."

"That is not entirely true my lady Kronos is the reason my eyes hold so much pain and suffering he had me tortured for what for me was 1556 years-"

"How?"

"What? What do you mean? How?"

"How did he torture you what did he do?"

"Oh well that, that is hard to explain."

"I am good at listening."

"Well lets se-" im cut off by a yell from Leto's hut i run up to the hut and open the door carefully i see a little girl standing next to Leto who is asleep" is something wrong Artemis?" I ask her

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"My name is Theseus and your mother is my friend now what is wrong?"

"I don't know she screamed not me!" I probe Leto's dream and see she is terrified and sees Hera killing her children and she can't help at all

"Ah well Artemis go stand with Hestia at the beach i will help your mother." She nods and runs out i use the powers of Hestia over hope to calm Leto down and slowly wake her up and freaks out "Leto it's okay, it's okay i promise Artemis is safe it's okay." She calms

"Thank you Theseás where is she?"

"At the sea wall with Hestia come with me." She gets up we walk out to the beach and we hear Hestia talking

"- okay Artemis Theseás is taking care of your mother she'll be okay." Leto decides to speak

"Yes my dear i am fine Theseás is great at calming people almost as good as Hestia actually." She smirks as she says it and Artemis runs up and hugs me and whispers in my ear

"Theseus thank you for taking care of my mommy."

"Your welcome young one it was just a bad dream."

"Your wings are soft." She says as she starts practically petting it

"Thank you. Now shouldn't you go back to sleep little one go hug your aunt goodnight and your mom will tuck you in."

"Will you be here tomorrow? When I wake up?"

"Yes little one i will now run along." Artemis and Leto go back to the hut "Hestia go home i will be leaving in a few days and you will forget this until i get back to my time."

"Alright Theseás good bye." She says as she kisses me on the cheek in a very aunty way

"Goodbye aunt Hestia." I look away as she flashes out i lay down on the beach and drift into the realm of Morpheus

Dream

I was in Tartarus about three earth years in when my mist guards dissipated "how did you get these scars? I did not give them to you." James snarls

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well to damn bad tell me."

"My Father Neptune he spends most of his time asleep but when he's awake he isn't the most loving father when i was young my older brother Triton would take the brunt of his 'affection' and when I turned 4 i made him promise that he would not hit either of them while i was alive but to make him keep it

*flashback still dream*

The doors to the throne room flew open as i walked in "Triton, Amphitrite leave please i need to speak to my father in private." I say they and the guards leave and right as they do Poseidon looks at me

"Well? What is it Theseus?"

"I said my father Dad i need to talk to him."

"Oh." He shifts and as soon as i see blonde hair and blue eyes i move my right hand clenches into a fist as it hits his jaw his face snaps to the side and his eyes then harden and turn icier than before "what the fuck boy?"

"You hit them? Really and you have the balls to ask me that."

"Yes I hit them because they are useless i don't even know why Poseidon keeps them around they are greek and therefore useless."

"Well it is going to stop today if you want to hit something hit me i don't want one more scar on either of their bodies so long as i draw breath."

"Fine i won't-"

"Swear it."

"What?"

"Swear on the Tiber that as long as i live you won't hit them."

"Fine, I Neptune God of the seas, Earth shaker, and storm bringer swear on the river Tiber and my Honor as a Roman not to Flog Triton or Amphitrite so long as Theseus is alive and shall use him instead. There happy?"

"Very. Now what do i do."

*end Flashback*

About half way through my dream i all the sudden see a house in a field that looks just like one i found on earth i start walking towards it when I get to the door and walk in "honey im home."

"Alright we're in the kitchen." I walk through the house to a kitchen area and see two people one is Artemis older the oldest i have ever seen her actually around 20 with an hourglass figure D-cup breasts and a shapely ass and the other is Clarisse again around 20 E-cups and slightly more bubble than shapely ass i kiss Artemis on the mouth

"Where's everyone else?" I ask and move over to Clarisse

"With the hunters." Artemis replies

End dream

I wake up to a weight on my chest and see Artemis curled on my chest i nudge her with one of my wings she wakes up slowly "good morning sleepy head." I say and laugh at the look on her face at being caught

"Ahem whats going on here?" We hear and look up to see Leto look down at us in a motherly look

"He/she did it." We both say in a very childish way

"Hmm Artemis i know you started this i saw you sneak out last night."

"Oh well his chest is comfy and his wings are soft." She says very bluntly I whisper in her ear

"Hey lets make your mom dinner tonight but first i have an idea."

"Okay." She replies

"Okay Leto we need you to stay in the hut for the whole morning and then we will tell you what to do next." I say with a smirk

"Okay, okay." She says as she walks away

"Alright junior lets see here do you want to fly?"

"Yes!"

"Okay hold on tight." I say and grab her around her waist and flap my wings we shoot up once we pass the cloud cover we just kind of hover for a second and start dropping slowly i pull my wings around myself in a cocoon as i spin we shoot like a bullet towards the ground

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Artemis screams i spread my wings and glide us towards the ground and land on the beach

"Okay kiddo lets go get your mom so we can make her dinner."

"Okay what are we making?"

"Venison spaghetti but you don't know what that is yet so a surprise."

"Hm fine."

"Alright Leto you go sit on the beach or something other than listen to our conversation while we cook."

"Ok Theseás." Artemis and i start cooking spaghetti which I summon the ingredients for but cook the food ourselves while we are waiting for the sauce to finish we used a recipe that my mom gave Aphrodite for a cake many years ago but as she is an abhorrent cook she gave it to me a pound cake

"Alright Little one." Though I can barely call her that she is almost my age in appearance now "dinner will be a while let's go talk to your mother while we wait."

Line break Artemis pov y. 2008 A.D.

Theseus has been unconscious for two days Chiron called as soon as they found him they moved him to his cabin after the Apollo campers needed room for all the boys my hunters had been hurting normally i would have congratulated them for it but after we got here i haven't felt quite right there has been an ache in the back of my head almost like i am trying to remember something that i can't but i don't know what's wrong and every time that Ares girl touches Theseus i feel a pang in my heart i keep putting it off to Theseus being my only male friend and Zoë's adoptive father though he took her death rather well for some reason, im getting off topic here, but i think that there might be something else to it but I don't know what "Artemis." I here someone groan i look at Theseus and see him trying to get up i walk over to the side of the bed and sit next to him

"Yes Theseus?"

"It's alright little one im back." He says as he kisses me on the lips and that ache in my head goes away and all my memories come back

Line break Theseus pov y. 3000 B.C.

When we sat down to eat dinner "okay Artemis, Leto I won't be able to stay much longer i will have to leave tonight but you should know that I am from... the future."

"What?!" They yell

"I am from the future and i have to go back and lock all memories of me until i can run into one of you two to unlock them."

"Oh. Okay." Artemis says dejectedly

"Hey Arty no need to get all pouty in fact you will be one of the first people i see when I get back i promise."

" okay Theseus." We finish dinner and have some cake making small talk as we go

"Artemis can we talk out at the beach before i go?"

"Sure Theseus." We walk out to the beach where Sol is retiring and Luna is rising

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes this is my first sunset."

"Well little one you shall have many, many more to see i promise you." I say and lightly kiss her lips before i feel the darkness take me my eyes are the first things active when I wake up i look around and see i am in Percy and I's cabin with Artemis in the corner deep in thought "Artemis." I say though it is more of a groan than anything else

"Yes Theseus?" She sounds worried but i remember what I had to do to unlock her memories

"It's alright little one im back." And kiss her on the lips fully and i feel her memories unlock she pulls back eyes still closed 3...2...1...now *slap* my head snaps to the side yet again by her hand i had gotten used to it in Tartarus getting slapped anyway but when she did it it had a more profound effect like i had disappointed her or something of that nature i hear the door open

"Theseus! Your awake!" I hear my little brother yell

"Yes I am now whats got you in such a hastle little brother?"

"Annabeth has received a prophecy."

"Oh well I should get going then. Arty we'll talk later Il Mio Amore." We run out of the cabin to where Annabeth is on the big houses porch "okay wise girl what did it say?"

Line break

"Alright Anteus you think this." I gesture to the bones and spoils of war "Is an honor to our father oh how wrong you are. Fight me if i win you let my brother and my friends go if you win you turn them over to Mr. Castellan over there."

"Deal." He jumps down the gaurd sees he has none of my weapons any more i pull my necklace and my armor activates its black cape billowing in the wind the visor on my helmet has its glowing eyes the pauldrons on my Breastplate have small spikes the Aura of Anteus is a hybrid between the sea and the earth well we will see about that, i use Truth and Justice to block his attack but i am using the flat i spin and slash his thighs across the front and kick his knees in backwards when Gaea tries to heal him my eyes and therefore my visors turn forest green and the sand goes back to the ground i light Truth and Justice on fire and amputate Anteus' arms cauterizing them as i go and drive the blade into his heart killing him i slash the locks on the gates to the cells and deactivate my armor as we run out of the arena we run down the path and into a chamber that has Janus

"Fuck off minor god."

"What how dare you insult me?!"

"Well I know your mother and i know all of you are scared of her." He scowls as Hera teleports in then he really does leave

"Ah Theseus it's good to see you."

"And you Aunt how is Uncle Zeus?"

"Still upset you beat him and your father in two on one combat."

"You know Aunt its not the children's fault for being his child he is the one who can't keep it in his pants they are the ones that suffer from monster attacks."

"Yeah I know but i want to get back at him so badly for cheating."

"An Eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth." I say and snap my fingers so food appears and walk over to the stack of pulled pork sandwiches relishing the gob smacked look on her face at my suggestion that she cheat on Zeus

Line break

"Okay Clarisse can you lead the main campers in phalanx formation?"

"You know it."

"Alright Micheal, Lee, and will are your units ready?"

'Affirmative'

"Alright guys go to your sta-" im cut off by an explosion from Zeus' fist but i don't need to finish my sentence as they are already running to their areas i pull my shield charm and throw the cap of Truth and Justice which returns to my pocket i run into the fray The Hunters and Apollo cabin are firing into the monsters Nico and Bianca are summoning skeletons to aid the other cabins minus Aphrodite which is with Will Solace on medic squad if i were to use my power to help i quite literally would have killed all the monsters before the others had time kill one when Kampè flys out i run towards her her scimitars dripping she slashes sending the poison flying at me i use my water powers and throw it on to an Empousa never really liked them anyway don't know why but I don't but then again i never got along with Hecate either so hmm she swings at me in an over handed swing i block with my shield and stab the bear face in her abdomen so it dissolves into gold dust i feel the tattoo that is wrapped around my right bicep at the moment slither i guess you could say towards my wrist 'not now Draco.' I think at the dragon that is in disguise as my tattoo

'But why not let me kill her so your energy can be saved for mightier prey.' He responds

'No the half bloods would attack you and I don't want to have to explain having a pet dragon in the middle of a battle am i clear?' He doesn't answer just goes back to the other tattoo on my upper arm of a fire ball Aunt Vesta insisted i get I then move my sword up and bifurcate her head and jump down wait isn't the labyrinth connected to Deadelus' life force i see him arguing with Nico i vapor travel over and hear

"I you don't kill me then they will just keep coming." Deadelus says with certainty

"I know." I say and walk up to him i draw my sword back and he nods his head as if saying 'do it' i thrust the blade into the heart area of the machine that is his body the loud crumbling and screaming of monsters told us that the plan worked when i heard that i deactivated my armor but left my shield and went with a more Leonidas' 300 approach to fighting with just my shield and sword. As i spun through the enemy ranks the sides of my shield doing as much damage as the blade of my sword when it was over the Battle of the Labyrinth as i came to be called had claimed the lives of three Demi-gods and one hunter her name was Diana while i did not know her very well she was close with Zoë so the ghouls under my control would retrieve her soul but as we stood in the amphitheater watching the shrouds burn the child of Ares had a blood red shroud, the "unclaimed" had a grey shroud with the mark of Hermes a caduceus, and lastly the son of Apollo had a golden shroud with a sun, a lyre, a bow, and a music note when we were done i stood by Clarisse as she mourned her fallen brother one arm around her trying to protect her from the sorrow i guess you could say "do not mourn him so, he died the way any soldier wishes to die in battle protecting what he stood for. Protecting his family."

"Yes, yes Theseus your right he did die as a soldier."

"Now if you will excuse me i have to go give a friend a gift for leading her first quest successfully." I say and walk towards the Hephaestus cabin to retrieve the sword i had made for Annabeth after i picked it up i went to the Athena cabin to give it to her when I knock Malcolm answers "Hey Malcolm is Annabeth here i got her something for leading her first quest?"

"Yeah she's here come on in I'll take you to her."

"Thanks Malcolm." As we walk into the cabin i am not surprised by what I see while neat is a term that does not fit this room by my standards it does fit by a bunch of owl heads on the other hand "hey Annabeth i got you something for leading your first successful mission." I say

"What's that?" She replies

"This it's name is 'Wisdom Frees'." It had a slight curve on the blade but a major curve on the handle in the other direction it had no prominent cross guard but did not really need one either it was half Imperial Gold and half celestial bronze

"Oh my gods Theseus this looks amazing! Thank you."

"Your welcome now i have to go check something." I say and walk out and vapor travel to Camp Jupiter and change my clothes while doing so i am still wearing my black cargo pants but am now wearing a white one strap toga with sea green stitching and a imperial gold clasp the strap is on my right side while the left side of my chest and therefore the one scar i leave out in the open is exposed as i walk down to new Rome i see the praetors and other senators walking about twenty meters ahead of me but that won't last long when I get to the line i hear i very familiar very, very annoying voice

"Excuse me sir can you please put you weapons on the tray" i grimace as i put my switch blade, pen and ring on the tray they will be back soon any ways i keep walking "Ahem I meant all of them and that includes the armor and trident around your neck." I put them on the tray and walk away i snap my fingers and my weapons appear where they were on my body but he still thinks he has them i walk into the senate house and walk down to where Jason is he rises and pulls me into a bro hug

"Ah Theseus I am glad you could make it. It is good to see you again."

"And you Jason who is the new centurion that replaced me in the fifth? I forgot to ask a few months ago when I was here."

"Ah that would be Qwen." I turn to where he nodded and see a version of the Qwen i remember her hair is still black but it looks like silk now and her body is just wow is all can say but seven years in the legion does that to you i guess i walk up and remember the nickname me and Kota had for her when I stood for her all those years ago

"Hey Junior i see you've filled out quite bit since i last saw you." I say very calmly when she spins on her heel to glare she freezes for second before screaming

"Theseus! Oh my gods its so good to see you." She says as she hugs me then pulls back and slaps she playfully "and thank for noticing pervert."

"Hey Junior i am not a pervert just a teenage boy who hasn't seen an old friend in a few years."

"You call almost 8 years a few?"

"Well it was 8 for you chère but it was a good deal longer for me."

"Did you just call me my dear in French?"

"Maybe but old friends can do that cant we?" Whatever response she had was cut off by Jason announcing the start of the meeting then the new augur Octavian started talking and really pissed me off it was obvious that he was a silver tongued mater irrumator "um excuse me Octavian but whose pray tell is your divine ancestor?"

"I am a son of none other than Apollo. Why do you ask?"

"Because of all the Apollo children and even he himself i have never met a lying, cheating, silver tongued, son of a bitch like you who manipulates the facts and buys power just because he can and that is the only way you can get it."

"Who do you think you are challenging one of the most powerful demigods in camp." I see Jason, Kota, And Qwen cringe as that is the worst choice of words possible and everyone backs up from the super power and the gnat that thinks he can compare I'll let you guess which is which but now i was going to do the one thing other than use my powers that hate doing… brag

"My name is Theseus Romulus Jackson former centurion of the fifth cohort, i was tortured by Hyperion, Oceanus, and Saturn in the deepest pits of Tartarus, i am champion of the gods, king of monsters, twice slayer of the Nemean lion, holder of the sky, Son of Neptune earth shaker and storm bringer, i am the prince of the seas, and seer of the future and if you think you of all people are anywhere near the strongest demigod in camp because you have 'bought' friends then you are sadly mistaken i know legacies of Apollo that are five times removed who are ten times as powerful as you because they have the founding points that the Roman Republic was built on Honor, Loyalty, and Courage all you have is money and a damn good way to waste it." My emotions were getting built up but i still use a calm collected voice so calm that the whole room is shaking whether my anger is pointed at them or not "now if you will excuse me i have to go Qwen i will be back in a few days we can talk then." I say and vapor travel to the middle of nowhere in the Pacific Ocean and let my anger explode resulting in the winds picking up and spinning around me rain pouring down in heavy torrents lightning cracking down in huge bolts with more power than Zeus' "master" can muster on a good day as the winds pickup so does the rain as the hurricane starts moving toward land so do i a huge wave building up as i go when I reach land i really don't know where at the moment Chile maybe i release control of the storm and the tsunami i had built up with whirlpools spinning out at sea i teleport back to Camp Half blood to the bathroom in my cabin and take a shower when i walk out no one is there so i walk to my dresser pull on my cargoes a sea green t-shirt with a gold trident and a black leather jacket with a grey hood i walk out to find my brother and see him playing volleyball with Thalia "hey Perce, Lightning Rod!" I yell both turn Percy is confused as to why i am interrupting the game and Thalia is pissed at her Nickname

"What?!" Thalia yells

"Do either of y'all know where Artemis is?"

"Archery range."

"Thanks."

Line break August 18

"Mom we're home." I say as i open the door Percy has been going to school where our almost step dad works i have been living with the hunters mine anyway because i am their patron i guess you could say even though most of them call me Dad or Theseus i think Zoë got them on that Dad thing

"Okay sweetie we are in the living room." As I walk in Paul who i have only met once or twice stands and goes to shake my hand he has a firm grip but is still stronger

"It's good to see you Theseus."

"You to Paul. So tell me how many times has Percy gotten in trouble this year?"

"Haha 12 all for his ADHD though."

"Ah I was hoping for some serious charges."

"Hey I am not that bad." Percy says indignantly

"How many schools have you gotten kicked out of again?"

"Screw you Theseus." Then we hear a knock at the door

"I got it Mom." I say when I open the door i see "Dad what are you doing here?"

"What I can't visit my favorite sons on their birthday?"

"Well yeah but we are your only sons."

"Touché, Theseus touché. Alright gifts for you Theseus." he hands me the larger of the two boxes in his hands "and you you Percy." Hands act smaller box i open mine to reveal a Lunar Titanium gladius and Percy got a sand dollar

"Thanks dad but i could have done with a sand dollar i love the sword but seriously."

"Yeah but I thought it might complete your collection of weapons from your list."

"Yeah and the metals." Then iris interrupts

"Theseus Jackson would you like to receive this message?"

"Yeah I'll take it in Percy's room." i walk in "Yes Zoë?"

"Dad i need your help... it's Lycaon's Pack."

"On my way." I teleport to her location after slashing through the mist and draw my sword the silver bullets i gave them help but not all of them have them I draw Truth and Justice and run into the fray spinning and slicing receiving small cuts here and there but none the less destroying the pack into nothing more than golden dust once the last one is dead i heal the wounded and teleport back to my moms house "how long was i gone exactly?" I say as i walk into the living room

"About two hours." Percy replies he is watching T.V. something about wolves it appears

"Ah well I had a reason Lycaon's pack attacked an old friend of mine that is a clear sighted mortal like mom and they had no silver with them so Truth and Justice was the only path to survival."

"Lycaon?"

"King of the werewolves? immortal? pissed off Zeus about three thousand years ago? Ring any of those bells Chiron and Annabeth strung up in there?"

"Werewolves?! Were you bitten will you become a wolf on the full moon and when you are near Lady Artemis?"

"No! I am not stupid of course i didn't let any of the damn things bite me now if you will exude me i need to come up with a name for my new sword." i say and teleport back to my hunters camp I walk next to the camp fire and pull out my new sword

"Who is that for?" Zoë asks

"It's mine my dad gave it to me for my birthday."

"Ooh fancy so what did uncle Percy get?" She asks and her voice sounds weird almost dreamy- what no, nope, nuh uh not going down that road nope

"A sand dollar."

"Oh fun."

"Yeah what do you thank I should name it?"

"What is it made of?"

"Lunar Titanium."

"Holy shit! That stuff is rare but um luna novacula 'Moon Razor' as it is a lunar metal and in your hands any blade is razor sharp."

"Okay Moon Razor sounds good." I notice the sun is going down and as the moon rises the blade of moon razor starts to glow pulling in the light" Good night Zoë."

"Night dad." When I get to my tent which like all the others is bigger on the inside it looks like a black base with silver accents version of Artemis' as i lay down on the black silk sheets i look up at the ceiling of my tent which reflects the sky and right above my bed is one of my favorites Scorpio the immortal hound of my stupid brother Orion i am honestly quite ashamed to call him that as none of my other brothers were as stupid as he well except Chryasor but that is another story while the original Theseus had women problems those were mostly Aphrodite's fault not his as i drift into the realm of Morpheus i dream of my first night back on earth

Dream

I was sleeping on the floor of Artemis' tent as i did not have one. the dream i was having was perturbing to say the least it was about how i got four of the five scars i let show all the time the largest of which is the large black one on my pec the other four are on my palms and feet four perfect circles half an inch across between the third and fourth metacarpals or middle and ring fingers and right through the bins i the middle of my foot for the day i was crucified James thought it would be funny for me to be tortured the same way my people tortured others back in the day but was the worst part was why i woke up in the middle i felt something touch my arm and on instinct my hand was clasped around the throat if the person who touched me when my eyes opened my newfound night vision activate immediately and saw who it was my hand was choking. It was Artemis as soon as i realized this i let go and back away straight into the chest at the end of her bed "I am so sorry Artemis I-I am so so sorry i didn't know it was you." I think its safe to say i had PTSD dont you think?

"It's fine Theseus you were having i nightmare i shouldn't have woken you."

"No i am more than glad you woke me. But the sight i woke up to was quite terrible."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand only Di would." I see her normally auburn hair change to black

"Okay well talk to me then." I hear Diana's voice say it is similar to Artemis' but Diana sounds like it could go either way from killing to kissing me

"It was a memory from Tartarus from the time they Crucified me."

"Oh god what else did they do?"

"Nothing worse than Neptune ever did." Diana was one of the few people who knew what Neptune was really like when i visited the hunters once one of my injuries wasn't fully healed so she read my memories because she did not believe the i fall down story at the sight of my blood

"Oh okay what to talk about that scar on you chest?"

"A Stygian Iron blade was used to slice me open in three places one in either side and one on my chest."

End dream

When I woke up it was to a cold sweat and an even colder morning i got up and got dressed in my standard out fit and went down to the shooting range to try out the Sniper rifle Zoë gave me for my birthday it is a Bolt action M40-A5 Marine standard sniper rifle black with silver trim like every thing else pretty much it has a high power scope not that i meed that much power it is only 100 yds to the target as i load the rifle with mortal bullets i decide to give the girls a little wake up call i remover the suppressor from the muzzle put the magazine in the slot and pull back the bolt aim and take my cold shot *bang* hits the nine i re-aim and and pull the trigger *bang* dead center i recock *bang* dead center just slightly to the left ok last bullet i pull the bolt back push it forward *click* i hear it lock into place i steady my rifle take a deep breath *bang* let it out then i here the *boom* of the explosive ammunition hitting the target then the girls all rush out in multiple states of dress all guns out and aimed at me "good morning!" I say a little to cheerfully for Zoe's taste as she pulls the trigger on her pistol i slow time and step out of the way putting a target there instead

"Dad why are you so cheerful in the mornings?" Zoë asks obviously in a bad mood

"Because I can now everyone get dressed its moving day."

'Ah' I hear from the majority of my hunters

"Zoë take them to yellow stone i am going to Camp Jupiter again today."

"'K dad." I teleport away and appear in the arena watching the cohort train it reminded me of that day 10 years ago where I stood here watching my cohort train Dakota and i giving pointers here and there but our guys were just bad i saw our 'best' fighters and they were moderate at best so i decided to change that

Flashback

"Alright everyone stop!" I yell i see the best fighter in the cohort just glare at me while he is sixteen he is short and i am tall for my age so we stand about the same height "okay make a circle and you there Justin. Get in the middle of it." Justin was the older boy i had talked about earlier once the circle was formed and Justin stood in the center of it "alright everyone who thinks Justin is one of the best fighters her?" I see all hands but Jason's and Dakota's go up "alright well lets test that theory okay Justin attack me." I order

"What? Sir i can't do that you are unarmed!" He replies

"I will be fine i promise now ATTACK ME." He nods and swings his blade in a down ward slash i flip out Truth and Justice and block holding his 16 year old form back with my right hand and punching his abdomen with my left he pulls back and leans over "Is that all you've got soldier? Because if so i need to get Lady Diana's hunters in here to show you how to fight! Now show me why I joined this cohort show me the glory this unit held in the past show me what you can do." I finish and he is livid

"You think those bitch hunters can do better than me i will show you how much better we are." At this point i am pissed that he insulted the hunters but keep my cool

"Shield! And I don't think the hunters are better i know they helped train me." The shield i an handed is Jason's Justin swings his blade at me i throw it off with my shield and knock his away with my sword then to make it fair i toss my shield back to Jason i then block another strike to my body with my blade i get inside his guard and throw his blade away and toss mine as well but i run and get behind him and throw my arm around his throat and pull back so his head is on my chest and whisper in his ear. "If you ever call the hunters 'bitches' again by the time they have found your body i will have an alibi and five witnesses to back it." I just squeeze until her passes out "Get this worm out of my sight then get back to training 5th cohort we have War Games tonight."

"End flash back

"Theseus! What are you doing here?" Dakota asks

"Remembering good memories. Is Justin still in the cohort?"

"No he mustered out i few months after your disappearance why?"

"I was thinking about that time i kicked his ass and choked him out for calling the hunters 'Bitches'."

"Oh yeah I remember that."

"Good times, good times, so hows training goi- hello sexy." I say while looking out into the arena and see a bombshell with black hair and a killer figure

"Which one?"

"Black hair dark eyes Puerto Rican."

"Oh that's Reyna she came here a few years ago and earned respect quickly also has no small amount of hero worship for you because of what you did to Octavian."

"But Kota i didn't do anything. Just got in face thats all." Yeah then i destroyed half of Chile

"Yeah but still no one else will stand up to him. You have given us hope."

"No i haven't i have simply shown you another way to live. One that isn't under his thumb."

"Yes that's true."

"Jackson! What the hell are you doing here i could have you executed!" I can feel the expression on my face darken when I hear Octavian yell that

"I'd like to see you try."

A.N. okay so this chapter is over guys there is a poll on my profile on WHO you want Theseus lovers to be as you can see Artemis and Clarisse(movie format) but go over there and vote

From your author

Theseus Romulus Jackson


	3. Chapter 3

Theseus Jackson: Son of Neptune: Το τελευταίο του Ολύμπου (the last Olympian)

Previously

"Jackson! What the hell are you doing here?! I could have you executed!" That prick Octavian yells

"I would like to see you try"

Now

I don my signature smirk and back flip into the arena and the First Cohort turns their weapons on me as soon as i land. And the others pull back into stands at their centurions command i pull out 'Moon Razor' and pull my shield charm off my necklace to activate it. I hear Octavian's squeaky voice yell out "Attack!" As soon as he finishes the First Cohort charges all at once little do they know they just made beating them easier. I spin into their ranks busting the flat of my blade into helmets and crashing my shield into their shield arms breaking them but the Tartarean Steel protects me. I sweep their legs out from under them and kick their skulls to knock them out. Once the last member falls i turn my glare to Octavian, only to find him shaking in his boots and i think he pissed his Augurian toga. I smirk and teleport back up to the Emperors Box or Observation Deck and he drives his Imperial Gold Gladius through my abdomen. I know of its dissolving properties from Tartarus but Chaos' blessing allows me to heal extremely fast so when I pull the blade out and the wound closes like Wolverine from the X-men he freaks out and i decide to scare him some more

"Alright Augur listen and listen well because i am only going to say this once. You have used two i repeat two of your three strikes the next time you do this" I lean forward and whisper this in his ear "I will rip your pathetic heart out of your chest but you will live with the agony of never being able to be satisfied. No drink able to satisfy your thirst. No food able to satisfy your hunger. No woman able to satisfy your lust. Nothing able to end your misery except me crushing your heart. Now. Am. I. Clear?" I growl out in a hiss/ growl so evil i sound like one of the Werewolves i killed yesterday i pull back and he is looking every where but my eyes and mumbling something i can't hear "look at me." I spit out he does though he looks like he is about to have a heart attack. "Now. Am. I. Clear? And speak up you worthless slime."

"Y-yes s-sir c-crystal clear." He stammers out the fear evident in his pale blue eyes but i also get the feeling that the last time he does this he will end up on a funeral pyre

Line break

"Theseus i need you in the void. You will be here a while." I hear End say in my head

"Okay. I will be there as soon as possible." I say and run tell Chiron that i have to go and that I will be gone a few months i then teleport to Ends location... Heaven. In the court yard of his palace he stands with five hooded figures behind him. Four of which wore white robes with either red or blue accents and one wore a blue cloak with black accents

"Ah Theseus your here!" End says in his usual fairly cheery tone "Here let me introduce you to some of my friends. This is Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad." He says as a Arabic man on ride end of the row removes his hood "Ezio Auditore Da Firenze il mentore de Assassini." And Italian man next to Altaïr removes his hood as well

"ciao Mr. Auditore. è un onore di incontrare il maestro degli assassini." I say in his native tongue

"per favore, l'onore è mio fine parla molto bene di te." He replies almost giddily as he speaks the language of his birth as if he is proud to finally be able to speak it then End introduces the next person

"Edward Kenway Captain of The Jackdawe." A blonde man with a stern look that is developed from looking through a spyglass for too long removes his hood the only unpeaked hood of the group actually and offers a slight smile "Connor Kenway or Ratohnhaké:ton soldier of the American Revolution." A man in basically a white and blue version of my black and red robes removes his hood to reveal a Native American, Iroquois from what I can tell. "And last but not least Arno Dorian Assassin of the French Revolution." And in that moment i realize why I am here... To be trained as an assassin

"End. Did you bring me here to be trained?" I ask with my cerulean blue eyes meeting his blood red

"Yes because it important for you to have these skills and weapons if you want to be able to win the wars in your future."

"Bene."

Line break (sorry i don't really know how to write the training to become an Assassini if you want to know play AC II)

"Altaïr just do it quickly."

"But Theseus this going to hurt."

"Just do it i can handle it." He thrusted at first the pain was almost unbearable but then my natural healing sealed the wound closing the nub of my ring finger off from the elements it was taken off at the first knuckle so there was just enough room for a wedding ring in the future i strapped the gauntlet to my forearm Ezio had made the one on my right arm but Altaïr's design required my finger for my left just like his did i put the activation ring on my middle finger like Altaïr instructed and secured the bracer to my arm then flipped my wrist back the blade flying out and replacing my finger in appearance. I retracted the Chaotic Silver blade to look at my mentors for the past few months i had learned many things about them: Altaïr was a bit of a loner spent all his time meditating when not training, Ezio while stoic most of the time i could relate with because of my Italian lineage on my mothers side, Edward grandson of Hermes I learned is a major prankster, Connor and I bound over Archery and our American Heritage, Arno I learned is more playful than most Assassini and taught me the finer points of life such as poker, blending in more than just the crowd, and his wife Elise helped me with my cooking of French cuisine. But now I was an Assassin and it was time for me to leave and head back to camp giving each of my brothers firm handshake Altaïr surprised me with a gift as he seemed the least sentimental of any of them when I opened it there in my hand was a Chaotic Silver version of the famous Sword of Altaïr that Ezio, Shay, and Altaïr himself had used in war and peace but was buried with Shay "Thank you Altaïr it is an honor to carry this blade."

"Think nothing of it my friend may it serve you well." After I said good bye to all of them right before i left I said

"Safety and Peace be upon you brothers." I re-appeared in my cabin and walked out the training arena where Clarisse and her siblings were training so i decided to practice a few assassination techniques but before I could start i am tackled to the ground by an over excited Daughter of Ares on instinct i roll us so i am on top with my blade out on my left hand which I soon retract when I realize who it was i help her up but she grabs my left hand examines it for a second and then screams when she realizes that my finger is actually missing and asks who did it threatening gruesome death to who ever hurt me "Clarisse calm down." She just narrows her eyes at me "if you are going to try to kill anyone who has ever hurt me you will have more blood on your hands than your father. To many Titans, rogue gods and mortals have Hurt me in one way or another to count much less for you to kill."

Line break

I was riding one of the Pegasi from camp Guido his name is to the beach where Percy and Rachel are on a date Beckendorf was riding Porkpie on my right and Blackjack was on my left. I could see where he was going to land "Blackjack! Don't dent the car!" I yell

'Alright boss whatever you say.' He swerves to the side and lands next to the car as do I tap on the window breaking up Percy's little moment with RED he opens it

"Percy it's time. I'm sorry for stealing your date little RED." Both blush after i say that and Percy gets out and on Blackjack's back i ride mine down to my Mom and Paul "Mom im sorry but its time for me and Percy to go."

"Alright be safe."

"I'll try. Hyah!" I my Pegasus takes off towards the 'Princess Andromeda' about 30 m out i tell him to let me go and head back to camp

"But milord-"

"Go. I'll be fine." He nods and i jump off he turns around and leaves as soon as my feet touch the water it solidifies enough i can walk and i run at full speed towards the boat with the winds picking up i make a ramp up to the boat and take a running leap onto the top deck i see Percy run up on the deck below me towards the pool ahead of me i run along as well when I get there Percy gets there as well but i stay on the deck above i see the Luke boy walk out of the shadows but his aura feels different than before in the arena the only other times i have felt this type of aura is when I was with Chronos and when Kronos was overseeing my torture once. I see Percy's blade bounce off of Luke's skin and He swings Backbiter "No!" I yell and jump in front of Kronos's blade taking it fully in my abdomen i can feel it pulling at my soul but i pull it out when they pull Beckendorf up here i snap my fingers and freeze time for all but me and him i walk over to him "Alright Beck i need to know did you plant the bombs?"

"Yeah what's going on here? Why are your eyes gold?!"

"Because I can control time i need you to listen as soon as those bombs go off i need you to pull this pendant and tell the girls that i sent you they will tell you the plan from there."

"Okay. But Theseus tell Silena that i love her. And give her this it is a promise ring."

"Gladly my friend but she will be joining you soon enough." I say and walk back where I was and release the hold on time they pour out Beck's backpack that is filled with is that peaches? 3…2…1…now i feel the heat before i see the fire. i see Beck pull the amulet so he goes to Zoë's camp site i pull Percy off the side of the boat

"No Beckendorf he'll die."

"I'm sorry Percy." I then teleport us to Atlantis where Percy passes out "You and you take him to my quarters. Alert me when he wakes up unless i am in battle. Then you will tell my father"

"Yes your majesty." I turn towards the gates and see my father leading a retreat because he is injured

"Regroup! Everyone i will not let this city fall! Regroup! Father go to the war room i will lead us in battle come back when your healed Percy will wake soon." I say and go to the troops i activate my armor with my Trident out the royal symbol of Atlantis is recognized as we charge i block swords and spears gutting the monsters as i go using the blades and butt of my Trident i see Oceanus coming towards me the Sharkmen moving out of the way as he comes

"Ah! Theseus it will be fun to kill you before your father and brother."

"I would like to see you try!" He trusts his blade at my chest and even though my armor is unbreakable i am not invulnerable if i act like i am i will get cocky and get my self killed as we exchange blows i see he is using his powers to slow me down i call several mermen to my aid and they shoot arrows of the sea and other ranged weapons into kinks in his armor but i keep fighting but when i activate the visor i see the blue green color of his aura that is the sea i deactivate my armor entirely and speak the language of Tartarus "djem ornor nyxia." (I call on the power of night.) the darkness of the night sky above shooting down to aid me i redirect the darkness to right behind Oceanus where it drives itself through his chest and he falls and disintegrates into golden dust after he has died i turn and destroy what is left of the army with the mermen after the last Sharkman has fallen since the mermen learned Latin long ago in service of 'him' i yell out "Victoria!" It is echoed back "Victoria!" Again it echoes "Victoria!" For the last time i am raised on a shield and taken to the war room where my Father and family are and see my step mother glaring at Percy "Mother, Father, Brothers!" I say and get their attention "We are victorious over the Titanic aquatic forces Oceanus is no more! And Percy it is time to go back to camp father will you please?"

"Of course thank you my son for your assistance." He says and teleports us away

"Perce go tell Chiron what happened i will tell 'Lena."

"Okay Theseus." He says and we both go our separate ways i to the Aphrodite cabin and Percy to the big house when i knock on the door Drew answers

"Well hello sexy finally here to take me up on my offer?" She had been propositioning me for months obviously i turned her down multiple times

"No i need to talk to Silena now get her out here or i will come in and bring her out here." My tone makes her pale as she backs up and into the cabin to get her out here

"Hey Theseus is something wrong?"

"'Lena let's take a walk." We walk out towards the strawberry fields "look 'Lena i hate being the bearer of bad news but, um, can i see your anklet please?"

"My anklet? Why?"

"Humor me." She reaches down and hands it to me there is one charm that stands out a silver scythe which i pull of and hand the rest back to her "okay Lena I knew that Luke was blackmailing you into spying on us."

"Oh is that your bad news because if so i need to go see Charlie."

"No thats not it the bad news is Beck's dead."

"What?"

"He set the bombs but couldn't get off the boat before detonation but he wanted you to know that he loved you."

"How do you know?"

"Because he knew that like all other bombing missions like this there was a chance we would not come back so he asked me to pass along the message and this." I say and pull the ring with a silver band and a dove made of a blood diamond out of my pocket "He said that he made this as a symbol of his love to be a promise ring."

"Oh my gods thank you Theseus will you make his shroud?" She says with tears in her eyes

"Of course Silena i will have it in the morning but if you will excuse me i need to leave Kronos a message." I say shaking the charm in my hand she nods and walks off as soon as she is out of earshot "Alright Kronos i know you can hear me your getting sloppy leaving the charm on your necklace like that. Unless you wanted me to know what you were doing? Well it worked and by the way Oceanus in fallen." I finish and crush the charm in my fist and go to my cabin and hear this

"Nico i don't think this is a good idea I mean only Achilles ever survived that." I hear Percy say Nico must have suggested the Styx

"Percy it is the only way and Luke did it as well." Nico replies

"Perce it is the only way. But you need your mothers blessing which means you need to see Mom."

"Why aren't you scared for me i mean Hades and i don't get on well."

"Well if you want I can take you via the alternative route."

"What alternative route?" They both ask

"Tartarus the Styx flows there to in fact i might be able to get her to give you here blessing not the curse."

"There's a difference?"

"Yeah but the blessing is more dangerous the curse is the better option honestly. But you need Mom's 'okay' to do it without dying. And of course the anchor to the mortal world."

"Anchor?"

"Something to keep you from being disintegrated."

"Oh okay then."

"Well if y'all are going to the underworld then i am going to bed." I say and walk into my cabin i lay down on my bed and slip i to the realm of Hypnos

Line break

When I woke up my internal clock said it was 03:30 hours so i got up and went to the arena and heard a heated conversation going on i look up at the moon and decide to bother Di a little i teleport up there and see she is staring blankly out past her reindeer her black locks flowing in the wind i walk up "hey Di." I say which startles her

"Ah! Oh Theseus it's you."

"You sound almost disappointed Di. What's wrong? Upset you can't help Arty fight the giant from hell?"

"Yes." She mumbles

"How much do you remember from the first time Arty met me?"

"Enough why?" I shoot out my wings

"Do you still like my wings?"I say and push one towards her

Giggling she says "yes they are still soft."

"Well it's only been a year for me remember?"

"Yeah." We just sit there me keeping her company as Arty is busy she normally comes up here twice a week but is busy with Typhon around 08:00 i say

"Well Di i have to go sorry but i have a war to fight." I say and teleport back to camp to see Percy and Nico get back the former glaring at the latter "What happened?"

"Nico lead me into a trap."

"Nico what did your father do?" I ask

"Captured Percy and put him in a cage." He replies

"Humph idiot. Let me guess he regrets that?"

"Oh big time."

"Alright Percy go get some rest we head to Olympus in two days time."

"Okay Theseus." He walks away "Nico you to you need your sleep."

"Sure Theseus." I go to the dining hall and summon some silk of various colors dark grey light gray black and red i make the base of the banner black and then build the hammer and flames up around it and place it on the table for Hephaestus cabin and walk away towards the cabins and see Clarisse and one of the Apollo campers arguing

"Is this about that chariot again?" I say and both look guilty "okay how does this sound since Ares cabin lead the raid and Apollo cabin secured the chariot you can share it each getting it when it is needed but no arguing over whose turn it was because that is childish capiche?"

"Yes Theseus."

"Okay I have to go." I say and walk into the arena

Line break

I am walking around camp when I hear Nyx's voice in my head

'Theseus you are needed in the throne room.'

'Fine' i teleport to the Primordial throne room and bow to my patrons "my Patrons you needed me?" Chaos responds

"Yes Theseus we decided that you must be made an archangel."

"Okay." They stand and chant in a language i do not understand

"Alright Theseus you are now an archangel but the only ways for it to be activated are a temporary activation with a poem that you create or a full activation that you can control when it is visible once you have met the requirements."

"Alright let me think here. Ah!

Archangel, Dark angel fire in the trees.

Archangel, Dark angel blood in the breeze.

Archangel, Dark angel bring my enemies to their knees." As soon as i finish my wings tear through my back and i feel absolute control over my domains as the King of Monsters, King of Tartarus, King of Night, Lord of Light. And those are just the ones I know the name for

"Dear Chaos!" Eros yells

"What?! Is something wrong?"

"Not quite." He says and summons a mirror my cloak has disappeared and so has my shirt i am more tan and muscular and a scar i got as a child that had long since faded has reappeared it cuts across my lips from just below the right side of my nose to the left side of my chin i got it training with Triton his trident got in a lucky strike and my eyes were no longer their usual ocean blue but were now blood red also my wings were different they had a more purple undertone and claws at the top of the peak as well as a large black halo that floated above my head

"Dear Chaos indeed. What do you think Nyx dear? Like what you see?" Erebus smirks as he knows she does

"U-um-uh well um maybe?" I just laugh

"Alright then i have to go if you will excuse me i have war to win." I retract my wings and deactivate the Archangel blessing so i can teleport to camp without suspicion i see the cabins loading into the vans i get in one with mostly gear so it is just one of the Hermes cabin as the driver Travis maybe? We get to town and see all are asleep just as Percy said Grover reported "Okay Travis Connor whichever you are take me to the Empire State then send the other cabin leaders up along with all of the Hephaestus cabin they need to build traps."

"Yes sir General."

"Don't call me that." I get out when we reach the Empire State Building and take the card and wait for the others as soon as they get here we walk to the elevator and go to Olympus we walk to the throne room and i pull over a table from the corner Annabeth lays her maps out on it i say "okay Hephaestus cabin i need you to build traps to go at all the bridges and tunnels except the Williamsburg Bridge i want 20 foot soldiers and 10 archers at each bridge and tunnel." Annabeth replies

"Well that's all fine and dandy but we are short on both one of the bridges or tunnels will be unguarded." I am about to reply when a new voice speaks up

"Actually Annie we are here to help." They all turn and see Thalia and the other hunters i just smile and draw circles on the map pointing out the places that need the heaviest defense i am on the Williamsburg bridge with just 10 swords/spear man and 5 archers other than my self Percy and Annabeth are with the hunters at the mid-town tunnel as i walk away leaving crew assignments i hear

"Um Theseus? Why do you only have ten soldiers and five archers with you?" Percy asks

"Because little brother i only need that fifteen not that more would not be appreciated but the others need more than i do so i will have to use water to help fight." And of course my little brother said something really smart like

"Oh. Okay."

"Also come here i have a gift for you." We walk to one of the pillars and i hand him the necklace from my pocket "This is a necklace that becomes armor it is impenetrable like your skin and will protect your mortal point."

"How do you know where my mortal point is?"

"Twin telepathy."

"Prove it where is my mortal point?"

"Small of your back." He was about to respond when we were alerted of Prometheus entering the city "lead him to Central Park we will talk at the east gate." I command my inner roman coming out but as this is a time of war no one really cares that i am being more cold and commanding than usual

Line break

Percy and me walk back in to the throne room and go sit by Hestia "Hey Aunt Hesty." I say and she gives me a strange look oh she must remember my wings and i haven't spoken to her about that since i got back "umm Percy can Hestia and i speak in private?"

"Sure Theseus." After he walks away i sit down and say

"Okay Hestia talk."

"How?"

"How? Well i am sure you remember i went to Tartarus."

"Yes we all thought you were dead."

"Well I escaped."

"How?"

"I had help. From the inside."

"Who?"

"The primordials. All of them."

"Chaos." She says shocked at that answer

"Yep her to but i cannot control when or where I time travel the river of time does it for me."

"So the river of time sent you to Delos all those years ago?"

"Yes and while i had no choice where and no one remembered me for all these years i do not regret my actions at all."

"Why not? I mean you put your father and uncle in the hospital for weeks after Artemis never knew you Leto and I forgot you."

"Yes because if you had remembered me it would have changed the past and you no why I can't allow that to happen."

"Yes I do whats that?"

"Pandoras Pithòs."

"Really?"

"Yeah and it is for you." I say and hand it to her she i about to reply when an Athena camper comes in

"Um Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes Malcolm?"

"Um we have counted but you are short one infantry and one archer."

"Ah okay I know people to help."

"Half bloods sir?"

"Yeah it's a long story. Hestia i hope you understand my reasons for why i did what I did. I will be back later." They nod and i teleport to Joshua's house to find him sitting on a couch with my niece Lauren she's Tritons daughter and the sister of the other half blood that i need making out "Wow Josh nice girl you got there whats her name?" I ask just to scare them

"Ah! Uncle Theseus?" Lauren asks

"Uncle?!" Josh freaks out

"Yes she is Tritons daughter but Josh i need your help get your bow and that quiver i gave you. And Lauren i need Caleb to come over here as well with his armor sword shield and spear."

'Okay.' They both say and Josh runs to his room as Lauren pulls out her phone while still blushing that her favorite uncle caught her making out with her boyfriend she walks out to speak to Caleb when he answers while greek is not the language i learned the most often being roman myself i still understand it after Amphitrite insisted on me being multi-lingual and most of the older hunters spoke greek so Zoë made me learn when I lived with them Josh came down in his lightweight archers cuirass with grieves and a bracer on his right arm that had a blade on the underside that is activated by flicking his wrist back and the blade and attached mini crossbow pops out. (A.N. think Arno's phantom blade AC unity.) he sits down fiddling with the ring on his necklace. He had always said it was his grandfather's and that it had always brought him good luck

"So Josh. How did you meet Lauren?" I ask mainly just to see his reaction which actually surprises me

"I met her at school a few years ago sir." He replies in an even tone instead of the shaky surprise i was expecting in fact there is even a steely determination in there i smirk

"Alright you have my blessing and even though you are my friend if you hurt her there will not be a body to find." He nods and activates his blade to check its sharpness and i see something that i haven't seen in a while

"Umm Theseus what does this symbol mean? It is on my blade and the tips of the bolts for the crossbow." It is a cross with a bar in the middle and one closer to the bottom in the exact opposite position as the original (A.N. symbol of the Gargoyle Order I, Frankenstein)

"I honestly don't know they were there when I found them." He was about to respond when Caleb and Lauren walk in Caleb in full hoplite armor with his helmet under his arm and his shield on his back i walk up to him and shake his hand "alright guys get ready to go Lauren pulls Josh to the side and says something to him i can't hear but he comes back with a smile and i bright red lipstick mark on his cheek at which both me and Caleb snicker

"Shut up now lets go." I put a hand on both of their shoulders and teleport us to the hotel at which we set up base the soldiers are carrying boxes and cots around to Will's specifications for the medic center i had Will, Michael, and Lee "raid" Apollo's temple/palace for medical gear i walk over to the command area where Percy and Annabeth are having some sort of argument over soldier placements on their joint tunnel

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Well Annabeth doesn't thi-" he's cut off by a screaming charging hunter Jasmine

"Theseus!" She yells and pulls me into a hug one of her nails caught my cheek and left a scratch but i don't care about that right now just the fact that if she doesn't let go now she will be letting go of a corpse

"Jaz. Jaz i- can't breathe." She immediately lets go an shyly smiles a light blush adorning her cheeks

"Sorry Theseus." She says apologetically

"It's fine Jaz. But go talk to your brother i need to make a call."

"Okay Theseus." I walk over to a grove on Olympus i found near Artemis's palace a few months ago with a pond

"Domine, ostende mihi faciem meam et munera mea suscipiet iris Diana in luna currum." (O, iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering show me Diana in the moon chariot.)

"Theseus it's good to see you is something wrong?"

"Di everything's fine I was just calling to tell you that the war is about to start."

"Oh I know i am roman as are you but this war is all gods Greek or Roman so either come back with your shield or come back on it."

"You know i will old friend it is night Nyx will protect me and in the morning so will Hemera."

"Yes I know but I was just trying to be helpful. Even though i can't help myself." She mumbles the last part

"Diana i have to go but you are helpful as long as you drive the moon above me you help give me the strength to go on just you give your huntresses and Artemis healing her with moonlight." I say and she smiles and swipes through the message i head back to the hotel and see the campers all standing in front in a rough formation and Percy trying in vain to rally them i get to the front of the hotel and troops "Campers Attention." I yell in my commanding officer voice that i developed through being a centurion and senator as soon as the words leave my mouth all are heads up eyes on me "Forms ranks!" All get in standard formation "Alright I am not going to lie to you it's not looking good. Some of you might not come back today if you find your self in green fields do not fear for you are in Elysium and you are already dead!" Everyone laughs at my movie reference but there is a tension in it as they know i am telling the truth "All of you have heard of Leonidas's 300 who fought at the hot gates yes?" Everyone yells out a 'yes sir.' "Alright we are today's Three hundred we are the last line of defense between Kronos and Olympus if we fall today then the gods will fall tomorrow the world the day after that. Remember there are many forms of immortality there is the immortality of the gods where they die and reform and there is the immortality of the heroes who become legends for their deeds Theseus, Achilles, Odysseus, Jason, and Leonidas. These were men like you and I but they were not heroes. No heroes can be forgotten but legends, legends never die immortality is in your grasp you just need to reach out and take it!" I say get louder and louder until at the end i am yelling the last words as soon as i am done the whole group cheers out loud and breaks off into their areas but one of the Ares campers decides to ask me a question that if i did not have control over my emotions as well as i did would have cost him his life

"Sir why did you not use the greatest heroes of all time your speech?"

"Who did i miss? Perseus?"

"No Hercules." This pissed me off for what he did to my daughter

"Heracles was no hero. Heracles was a misogynistic, groveling, family murdering, woman raping asshole who stood behind who his Daddy was when the goings got tough. Heracles stood behind who his father was when he raped the fifty daughters of Thespius and a thirteen year old girl that was his servant left girl to die in the wilderness killed his first wife in well deserved madness cheated on his labors and murdered any who dared defy him and when found out for his crimes he threw around altitude but of lightning to assert his heritage. No Heracles was no hero. Heracles was pig who was not worthy of becoming beggars food much less a god." I finish my rant and walk away to leave him to shake in his boots along with every other camper within earshot but that all of them because i was yelling but the hunters especially Phoebe and Atlante were proud and glowing at what I said in defense of my daughter in that moment i am very glad that he is not in my battalion when we get ready to go i activate my armor but leave Pain and Misery on my necklace and grab a spear with a Celestial Bronze tip as we head toward our location a Hermes child runs up with a walkie-talkie and hands it to me we get to our location and setup our position when I feel a temporal force coming up behind me i pull out the radio " Percy can you hear me?"

"Yeah but but I have bad news Kronos is over here." He replies

"Well shit then. I have someone i never wanted to see again." I say calmly though inwardly i am slightly freaking out

"Who?" He asks

"James Tiberius Squire. The man you made my life in hell, Hell."

"Oh okay then I will let you get to your battle." I put the radio down and draw Blood Moon and walk forward to meet James in the middle of the bridge

"Leave now Titan-spawn you have no chance of surviving."

"Oh I think I do boy. No matter who you think you are, you are still that scared little boy i tortured I Tartarus."

"No I am Theseus Romulus Jackson Master Assassin slayer of Templars, Titans, and gods alike." I say and he just storms off I walk back to my side and pull a throwing knife "tempus fugit." And add the powers of time to the knife an throw it like Altaïr taught me and it hits James's lieutenant in the throat. His blood spurts out and colors James' face crimson James then turns and looks me in the eye the blood on his face an all too familiar sight in my eyes at slight hand signal all his forces charge " James! If you want this city you have to go through me! All of me." I then summon aquatic soldiers identical to myself in armament and skill that go from one side of the bridge to the other three layers thick as well as some archers behind them all of the melee have different classes ranger: uses dual knives, heavy: sword shield full battle armor, assassin: hidden blades, light sword, and tomahawk, reapers: scythes, and hoplite: standard Atlantans gear of armor and trident as i charged forward i sent a message to my brothers " Brothers i need your help." Then five dark flashes in front of me that become my brothers in arms dressed in full battle armor and the six of us charge forward along with my clones and begin to decimate the enemy forces i feel James slip away to another location but he can wait for another day once the battle is over the Assassins teleport back to Heaven and my soldiers and i head back to the hotel only to discover that Annabeth was stabbed with a poison dagger by one Ethan Nakamura. I walk into the hotel room where Percy sits by her sleeping form muttering under his breath i put my hand on his shoulder and his head snaps to the side so fast one would think he got whiplash i make a motion with my head towards the door he looks reluctant but follows my lead and walks into the hallway with me where we discuss what happened what we should do tomorrow and he goes back to Annabeth's room and i walk to my own

Line break

"Theseus! Theseus!" I hear someone yelling my name as i get out of bed in just a pair of cargoes and my boots.

"What! What is it Grover?!"

"Hyperion."

"Where?"

"Armoury." I didn't even respond i just went straight to the Titan of light

"Hyperion!" I yell getting his attention

"Ah! Theseus what are you doing here?" He asks like i am his best friend ever

"I am here to accept your surrender into the hands of the Olympian Armed Forces for unrestricted interrogation." I say with a slight smirk

"Ha ha ha! You think I am going to surrender to someone who I saw at their weakest? Are you a fool?"

"You correct Hyperion you saw me at my weakest in the pit." He smirks through the flames as if he has won " But" he falters not having expected that " you have NEVER seen me at my best." I say and spread my arms slowly to form a T and use the winds to lift my body up into the air then the water in the air slowly starts spinning the wind ripping things off the ground the lake rising to meet the hurricane i was building then a barrier appeared at my will over the on lookers and greek fire rained down on Hyperion "You claim to be the Titan of Light but let ME show you the power of its King!" I say yelling over the howling of the winds as i will the fire coating his body to rise off of him and acid to pour down while it will not injure him it will still sting like a bastard. My body then ignites in a black flame and the other fires both Greek and that I pulled off of Hyperion come and start spinning around me in a blood red and poison green tornado with the black flames surrounding my body and making black fire wings that spread out as i activate my helmet's 'demon' voice "Do you surrender now!" I yell the helm making my voice echo i can feel my reserves draining quickly because of the amount of power i am using

"Yes I surrender."

"Good." I say and deactivate all of the barriers, tornadoes, and hurricanes and summon a pair of Tartarean Steel handcuffs and put them on his wrists one of the other half bloods then speaks

"Um Sir there is no where we can hold a being of his size a demigod is one thing but a Titan sir?" I nod seeing where he is coming from

"I have somewhere. A safe house so to speak, that I set up for exactly this purpose." I stop and slam my shield against Hyperion's forehead "Take him to this address the code is 2-29-3000." I say and hand him the address of the nearest safe house "Will. Walk with me." I say and walk towards the armory for the half bloods and grab my rifle in its case

"Yes Theseus?"

"Can you free run?" He nods wearily and I take off for the nearest skyscraper

Line break

Hours later I sat in a room with Hyperion chained to the wall not unlike how he had me chained once. "So Hyperion are you going to tell me what Kronos is planning? Or do I have to open the box?" I said calmly with a small black box with blood red accents inside is a torture device that Hyperion himself had invented and used on me once.

"N-No Please don't open the box." He says as I toy with the latch

"Then are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"I can't he will kill me."

"If you don't I will kill you. Very, very slowly with what is in this box just as you once did." I say and then the door is broken in by a very angry Moon goddess "Hello Diana, how can I help you?" I ask coldly without looking away for my prisoner

"Theseus." She commands "What are you doing?"

"Interrogating the prisoner. Why?" I know why. She doesn't know about the blood on my hands both Titan and human

"I don't want you to have his blood on your hands. Or anyone else's for that matter."

"Too late Diana. I have too much blood on my hands, my ledger is dripping red. His is just another mark in its pages."

"Just let me do it please." She practically begs

"You can't Diana. There is a difference between killing and torture. Torture is an art that one must master… one that I had to master at a young age, because of him." I say and point at the Titan before us while she looks shocked at my declaration because I never told her some things like this and what those damned Empousa did, the arena, too much had I kept to myself about those times but none of what I haven't shared am I ready to. She just looks at me before summoning a chair to watch the show. I once more turn my attention to the chained being on my wall. "So Hyperion are you going to tell me? Or are you going to make me open the box?" when he shows no sign of answering I just shake my head ruefully "I did not want to do this Hyperion but you forced my hand." I say and open the box and pull out three things a syringe with a hypodermic needle a bottle filled with a powerful neurotoxin and a knife. The neurotoxin is a hybrid of diluted Hydra venom, diluted Pit Scorpion venom, and little bit of Cobra venom this particular cocktail is designed to cause and amplify pain as well as keep the victim awake. This was tested over and over again on me when I was twelve so I remember the exact formula. I walk over to his side and fill the syringe and jam it into his arm emptying its contents. I then walk back to the box and return the needle and bottle to their former positions. I pick up the Tartarean Steel Ka-Bar and put it to the tip of my finger drawing a small amount of blood now satisfied with its sharpness I walk back to him and put the knife to his side pulling it quickly, as soon as I get to the apex of my pull I jam the blade deep into his abdomen. I really wish Diana didn't have to see me do this but she chose to. The blade still buried deep in his stomach I twist the partially serrated blade in a full circle tearing the surrounding tissue his Ichor pouring from the wound like liquid gold that has cooled but not hardened. I focus on the Ichor still in his body and slowly raise the temperature until he is screaming in pain and then lower it until he almost has hypothermia and return it to normal. It becomes a pattern slash, stab, twist, heat, cool, return, repeat. Even long after he given up everything he knew that Diana wrote down I kept going the memories the… rage of what happened in the pit, everything he did to me everything he made me do…built up over all the years I just let it out, later Diana told me my eyes turned red and my hands started glowing an Orange light she had only seen once before on an Asguardian Berserker. As I walked away I heard Hyperion groan I turned and jammed the blade into his forehead and twisted it for the last time. I watched as his body disintegrated into golden dust as his spirit slowly returned to Tartarus where his body will reform.

Linebreak (time skip to final battle right before Kronos gets in the elevator)

My blade slashed through yet another dracaena when I see a hyperborean coming at us "Percy! I need Leviathan!" I yell. He nods and tosses me his ring which turns into a blue bow in midair and lands in my hand I can remember when I got him this a few months ago

Flashback

I walked to the archery "range" which is little more than a long pavilion that I segregated into cells for shooting and a small bow armory and saw Percy already there shooting his bow with perfect form but the crappiest score I have ever seen with Chiron giving him advice from inside the armory. "Percy! What in Hades are you doing?! Chiron I thought you would have learned by now that children of the sea can't use a normal bow! Percy put that twig down and meet me at the shore." I say "Merda Chiron what were you thinking?" I mumble as I walk off to the shore where I am waiting for ten minutes before an embarrassed and nervous Percy appears

"What the Hades was that Theseus? Calling me out like that in front of Chiron?!"

"That Fratellino was reality. Chiron should have known better than to give you that bow he should have asked Dad for one. But instead you are coming with me to the Central Forges at the bottom of Ryan Canyon." I say and walk into the surf I am up to my knees by the time my little brother shakes himself out of his shock and runs to follow me. We get about a mile out from the shore before I summon two Hippocampi one pitch black with the royal crest on its relatively heavy armor he is my personal aquatic steed Shadow Fang, and one of the guardian Hippocampus Tyson like so much whom he named Rainbow

'Masters. How may we be of assistance?' they say in sync

"Shadow Fang, it is good to see you old friend, we need to get to the Central Forges in Ryan canyon." They nod in acknowledgement and I mount Shadow Fang as Percy mounts Rainbow and we are off heading towards Ryan Canyon at what to a mortal would be breakneck speed. In less than half an hour we are at our location. Located in the side of the canyon most of the Olympians believe the ancient Forges of the Cyclopes' to have been lost but truthfully Poseidon and Oceanus hid it from the gods view to protect them from Zeus' wrath. We walk in and see the primary living area of the forges oversized versions of normal things designed to fit the oversized form of the Cyclopes' we continue through and I smirk at the almost comical way Percy's jaw drops when we get to the true forge putting Hephaestus' from the Labyrinth to shame. The Anvil the size of a minivan the forges the size of castle towers with great flames burning shades of red yellow orange and blue. But the giant men standing around us with inquisitive looks on their large one eyed faces when one of them recognizes me and smiles followed quickly by his two Ancient brothers

"Theseus! It is good to see you young one what is it that you need?"

"Arges! It is good to see you my friend! My little brother here needs a bow of the Sea. I was thinking Atlantean Coral but you three are the masters of the forge Truth and Justice is testament to that." I declare to those who taught me the art of the forge.

End Flashback

I pull back the string of Leviathan and let loose one of its poisoned arrows that hits the Hyperborean in the chest and its effects are immediate and he goes to crush his fellow monsters "Theseus! Kronos has gotten into the elevator!" Merda that's not good. I turn handing Percy his bow quickly as we run towards the door and into the elevator that has now returned with Thalia, Annabeth and Grover. On the ride up I shift my armor back into necklace form and pull up my hood the peak now emblazoned with a blood red dragon design along with my gauntlets that are pure Tartarean steel with Imperial Gold inlays we get up to the streets of Olympus and see minor gods and nature spirits that tied to fight Kronos bleeding out from near lethal wounds the others gasp as we walk through the ichor flowing down the roads like a golden river we get into the throne room and see Ethan Nakamura still missing the eye I took from him in the arena in the Labyrinth standing next to Kronos both with arrogant smirks on their faces at getting this far into enemy territory. Ethan sees us first notifying Kronos immediately who turns to us with an arrogant smile

"Have you come to surrender? Or to fight fruitlessly?" he asks

"We have come to accept your surrender… or kill you. Your choice." I say with a smirk at the last part. He glowers and draws Backbiter "I guess that's how it's going to go." I say as Percy draws Anaklusmos and Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover prepare to fight Ethan. I draw Verititum et Iustitum and take on a defensive stance with Percy following suit the Titan before me uses his temporal powers to try and slow us as he attacks but a quick temporal blast puts a stop to that and I block his strike aimed at my head and quickly counter with an elbow to his face and while his skin is indestructible his bones are not and his nose breaks causing blood to flow from his face in excess with a roar of rage and pain he backs up and swings again and He, Percy, and Myself move into a circle of combat he attacks Percy or I block and the other counters. About ten minutes into our combat Percy takes a staff strike to the chest which sends him tumbling into Ethan who is thrown off the side of Olympus and I notice that Kronos and I are the only ones left conscious I flip my wings out with a small amount of discomfort because of a bruise I received earlier out in the streets of Manhattan. He strikes and I block and throw Backbiter into the Hearth and kick him in the stomach dropping him to his knees. "Surrender Kronos! You cannot win." I spit out with as much venom as I can muster

"Please Theseus spare me!" he begs "I am begging you!"

"Hmm I like you begging. Do it again." I say spreading my wings relishing the fear on his face

"Never!" he spits "I cast you back to the beginning of time!" he declares and slams his fist in to the ground and everything goes black

Line break End P.O.V.

I am standing in the throne room of heaven with my lieutenants Wesley James Albright, Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Edward Kenway, Ratohnhaké:ton, Arno Dorian, Shay Patrick Cormac, Michael, Azreal, Ezekiel, Uriel, Gabriel, Raphael, and Saraqael when Chaos appears holding a box bearing the Symbol of my order The Assassins. "Ah Chaos! How may I help you?"

"End I need you to open this box." I give her a look but take the box from her hands and open it the moment I do a flash of images pop into my head Growing up in Atlantis, Being tortured in Tartarus and these are starting to look like Theseus' memories and that's because they are Theseus' or rather they are Mine. I turn and look at the orb showing These- Me fight Kronos and I see what Kronos is doing

"Oh Merda!" I declare and flash outside of Olympus and fly in while changing my features at the same time to that of my original ones and draw Truth and Justice having seen where Kronos' weak spot is I fly into the throne room while declaring "I'm back Gramps!" and then drive my sword into his weak spot on his side and retract my wings as I can see Percy regaining consciousness. Once my blade his pulled from Luke's side I fall to my knees, planting the tip of my sword in the marble below me "I am getting to damn old for this." Say honestly after 150 Billion years of existence one gets to say that.

"What are you talking about Theseus?" Percy asks damn I forgot he was here "You are only… 16" he says checking his watch I turn to face him and when our eyes lock he lets out a very unmanly scream "What the Hades! What's up with your eyes?!" I give him a hand motion saying 'one second' and will my eyes back to the cerulean blue orbs I am known for. Looking at his face I just give him a look that says 'better?' he just gives me the bird and turns to check up on Annabeth who is just now regaining consciousness. A few minutes later the Olympians bust in the door looking haggard when they see the body behind me I see a selection of reactions Hermes cries out and goes to join Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and Grover in mourning whereas Zeus, Hera, Apollo, and Hephaestus looked relieved and Artemis, Athena, Poseidon, Dionysus, Demeter, Hades, Hestia, Ares, and Aphrodite looked indifferent. As the gods repaired their thrones from the minor damage they received in the fight Caleb and Josh came up and got my attention we stepped outside

"Is something wrong guys?" I ask

"Yeah here is the casualty list Theseus." Josh responds and hands me a piece of paper with seven names

"Thanks guys y'all get some rest before the party." They nod grimly and I walk back in to see the gods all in their own conversations with my dad and Athena having a serious conversation and Ares and Aphrodite simply looking at them incredulously I walk up behind Athena and nod to Aphrodite who walk up behind my father and on a silent count we both push our respective people and as they fall my father catches Athena and the go tumbling past me and land with Poseidon over Athena with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck their eyes meet and 3…2…1 they kiss deeply after a few minutes everyone save Artemis is staring at them and Zeus starts laughing and the rest of the gods soon follow suit and even I can't hold a smirk back at their golden blushes but what really gets my attention is Artemis's giggling laugh that's send my silver ichor places I do not need it going. After everyone has calmed down and taken their seats I block out Zeus' speech about the valor of the gods and his thankfulness for Hades assistance in forcing back Kronos' armies I hear him call Percy and me forward he offers us immortality and godhood which Percy and I respectfully decline and Percy asks for several thing concerning the demigods being claimed by the age of twelve cabins for all gods and the peaceful Titans being freed. When their gaze returns to me I say "I must decline as well but not the same reasons as my brother." They look at me expectantly "I request that Hades and Hestia are given thrones on the Olympian council." My statement is firm and unwavering they look shocked first then the gods have a quick mental conversation about it and while Zeus looks beaten all of the others look pleased with themselves. Zeus declares

"Theseus. You ask much, you expect much. But this council has agreed to your terms." And in that moment Hestia springs from beside the hearth and pulls me into a hug chanting 'thank you' over and over while pressing a small item into my hand a pocket watch with the inscription of Tempus Fugit on it. Which I slip into the pocket of my combat pants when Hestia finally pulls away Hades walks up and shakes my hand before the council chants in Greek and two new thrones rise up out of the marble between Demeter and Hera and Poseidon and Zeus both gods walk to their new thrones and sit in them and each throne morphs to fit its owner Hades becomes black with bronze inlays of torture and death like the doors of his palace a skull on each armrest and the Helm of Darkness on the one on the right and Hestia's becomes the heart of the eternal flame, a glowing ember made of smooth stone. With that done Thalia gets commended for her work in the battle and Grover becomes a new Lord of the Wild and made a member of the council of cloven elder at which he faints. The party then starts in Olympus's near ruined roads but all seem to be having a good time so here I stand on the edge of Olympus with a glass of Bacchus level wine in my hand Artemis standing not ten feet away whom I call over

"Artemis. We need to talk." I say and begin my story

Later that night

Artemis and I sat at a table as I finish my tale of the broad spectrum of what happened in the past when it hit me. A great burning sensation on my chest that quickly spread to the rest of my body and was gone as soon as it came Artemis and I just shrugged it off and continued talking, her asking questions every now and then that I answered as best as I could when Ares and Aphrodite came over with drinks. We had a quick conversation before they left to go off somewhere and do Helix knows what. Soon after I finished the basics before I met her as End I felt a familiar feeling in my gut of being drugged with some kind of Aphrodisiac that was strong enough to affect me and I was then blacked out like I could see what was going on but couldn't control myself and it appears that Artemis was under it effects as well.

The next morning

"Well I guess I can scratch 'fuck Artemis' off my bucket list." I say playfully receiving a punch to the side for my trouble from the petite goddess beside me who was at the time tracing my scars and tattoos "I was joking."

"Sure you were." She says dryly but I can see the smile threatening her features she just continues to trace my scars before I get up "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" she yells after me

"I am going to take a shower. I don't know about you but I am not going back to camp while smelling like sex, sweat, and Ichor." I say gesturing towards the scratches on my back. At which she blushes "You are more than free to join me." I say with a slight smirk and continue into the bathroom to get in the shower when I hear over the mental link Percy and I set up last night

'Hey Theseus. Where are you?'

"Morning Fratellino. I am at a friend's house. Hope you and wise girl didn't get into too much trouble after Rachel became the Oracle."

'Shut up Theseus. And whose house are you at? If I may ask?' I just ignore him and finish my shower before teleporting to camp and appearing fully clothed in combats, t-shirt, and a leather jacket. I walk over to the Ares cabin where Clarisse answers she is standing there in what appears to be a t-shirt (that's not hers [mine probably [) and her under where she sees it's me and curses "σκατά." And slams the door in my face only to reappear in a pair of jeans and t-shirt (still mine) and combat boots with a sword at her side and light leather armor we head down to the arena where she pulls her hair up into a pony tail and I draw Tempus Fugit at which she is surprised to the short, Spartan style sword and as we spar with quick deliberate actions that if we were not both so skilled with a blade would have killed us several times over she is very surprised by my 'new' skill with a sword compared to how I was yesterday.

Later that day

Clarisse and I are walking along the beach when Triton appears in the surf. "Hey Triton how may I help you?" I ask but he just smiles and hands me a package with a note and card which ward happy birthday and go to the road. We run over to the road and see a black Chevrolet™ CamaroZ28 convertible with leather interior I open the small box and it reveals the keys. I unlock the car and open the passenger side door for Clarisse and then run around the car to the driver side and hop in start the car and put the pedal to the metal towards New York because that is where the nearest Five Guys Burgers and Fries was and I wanted a real cheeseburger

Line break day after Percy disappears

I get up and notice Percy is not in his bunk I get up and get dressed and walk out only to see Annabeth there about to knock "hey do you know where Percy is?" we speak in unison. "No I thought he was with you. Ugh you're no help. CHIRON!" we yell and run towards the big house dodging and swerving around campers and rattle off what we know but when Annabeth goes with Butch to collect three half-bloods at the grand canyon I just meditate so by the time Annabeth, Butch, Jason, Piper and Leo get back I am half in the past but when Jason walks in with Chiron and they start speaking Latin I open my eyes "Jason." They turn to look at me

"Theseus do you know him?"

"Yes do you know me?"

"Yes I do Jason I taught you how to use that sword of yours. Son of Jupiter." They both look at as if I had grown a second head but I continue speaking in Latin this time "Filius Iovis viarum vestrarum. ut eam formam futuri. (Son of Jupiter remember your past. may it shape your future)." Jason's eyes glaze over and he collapses but I catch him and place him on the couch I was sitting on "his memories will return soon enough." I say with an air of finality and walk out ignoring Chiron's protests and questions

Later that day

At campfire Piper was claimed as a daughter of Aphrodite and Jason did some little lightning thing and though no one noticed Leo slip away into the woods but me I followed him and watched as he traveled through the woods and found Beckendorf's dragon and Bunker 9 and fixed the dragon. Soon after I felt a calling in the back of my head. A deep resonant song that I had been ignoring for months since the Battle of Manhattan actually I knew what it was, I designed the signal after all I did what I had to do I teleported in the throne room of Chaotica the planet from which the Council of Nine ruled the universe Chaos simply made final decisions. I walk down the hall to the chamber of the Nine where I have been several times in the past and even been a member of the Council once very boring I was only in for one term to much politics. The moment I entered they stood to greet me. "Shall we begin?" I ask to which they nod and go through this long drawn out ceremony that I wrote once upon a millennia, doesn't mean I ever wanted to be on the receiving end of the damned thing.

Line break end of the quest

Jason was pissed at me understandably so granted but that did not mean his lightning bolts didn't hurt. "Ok Jason I understand that you're mad." I scramble out of the way of yet another lightning bolt that compares to his fathers "But can't we talk about thiiis!" I say getting hit again I mean Helix this guys is more temper-mental than his father and that's saying something.

"No! Theseus you didn't tell me the truth about anything! You didn't tell me you were working with the Greeks! Or that you brother was Greek! Or anything dammit! Why could you not trust me? We are brothers in arms. At least that is what you said when we were kids. What happened that changed that?" that really hits a nerve but I call back how I felt then in order to retort

"Tartarus. That's what changed me. 1556 years of pure torture in one way or another; Physical, Mental, Emotional. Everything they knew that would break me so if I lost my faith in mortals don't blame me!" I say my voice adapting into a growl by the end as I walk away to begin my search for my brother

Jason P.O.V at the campfire

I sat off to the side observing everything was still so… so…raw in my mind this morning I had woken up with no memories and then all of this demigod BS occurs when Piper gets this magical makeover that doesn't suit her. But soon after the buzz from that dies down that redhead from the Ju-Hera cabin shows up Rachel I believe and starts to talk

"Eight Half-Bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the doors of death."

'So unlike Octavian' a voice in my head nags wait who is Octavian? Merda all these things seem familiar but… wrong somehow like how siblings shouldn't be together causes bad battle communique between soldiers, and how I speak Latin where they all speak Greek oh I need to rest

Theseus P.O.V. present day

Helix that boy is annoying I need to speak to Hera she will know what the Hell is going on! I try to vapor travel to Olympus but something blocks me probably that damned lock off they have going on so I spread my wings and take off for Olympus I activate my Eagle vision that myself and all of my descendants are blessed with to see two guards that are on watch on this side and they are easily taken out by sleep darts from my hidden dart gun and I fly quickly to Hera's palace here on Olympus which Annabeth has done an excellent job of rebuilding. I land in front of Hera's palace and quickly retract my wings my hood still up and knock briefly once she opens it she is surprised to see me there but she ushers me in on seeing my eyes "where is he?" I ask harshly

"safe." She replies quickly. I give a look that tells her to elaborate she sighs and motions for me to sit down "He is loose cannon."

"You think I don't know that! He's Greek of course he is that is why I am here to counter him. Cool his blood."

"Yes but better to have him a sleep than to have running around messing everything up." I glare but accept her answer

"You never answered my question. Where is he?" she gets up and motions for me to follow which I do and she leads me to a small antechamber with a stone medical table on which is my little brother in a state of consciousness that is somewhere between sleep and a coma satisfied with my findings I teleport to the middle of nowhere Arizona "Heimdall." I say and I am then teleported via Bifröst to Asgard where I exchange a quick greeting with Heimdall and spread my wings with practiced ease and fly towards the palace dodging skyhoppers and people alike when I fly alongside the bridge and then weaving in and out of buildings once I got into the city I land in front of the palace and walk in the guards opening in the path of a soldier of Asgard I walk into the throne room to see Odin and his golden eye-patch as well as "Frigg it is good to see you my friend." She returns the greeting and then leaves to give her husband and I some privacy "Odin… it's time. It is time that Asgard made itself know to Earth once more."

Line break just before Son of Neptune (nothing happened between then and now)

I sat once more in the Wolf House as I did all those years ago as a child. Hera told me to meet her here for transferring Percy from her care into mine she appears as Juno before me with Percy at her feet memoryless and waking with a curt nod she disappears and where she stood Anaklusmos now lies I see my brother's eyes open slowly their Sea Green hues opening for the first time in months confusion clouding them when he sits up his hand instinctively goes to the hilt of his sword when his eyes lock mine his blade is immediately pointed at my throat I just smile and push the blade away "Hello Percy. I know that this must all be very disorienting… having no memory and all. But rest assured they will return with time but to start my name is Theseus Romulus Jackson...your twin brother."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Cut of off one head, two more shall take its place Heil Hydra. Yeah I went there so this is Chapter 4 and yes I realize that I have not done a disclaimer yet well here it is I Ethan M. Hall do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Assassins Creed or anything save the plot of my own stories And Theseus Jackson. Ok with that out of the way I also realize that chapter 2 had some "plot holes" the sections skipped there were virtually canon just with Theseus being there. So I do apologize for that to the guest who pointed it out to me and to Guest… yes I do like Arrow (especially Felicity) also I have been given permission to do a reading of Queen's Champion and Lord Perseus Child of Rome by Anaklusmos14

_Previously _

_ "Hello Percy. I know that this must all be very disorienting… having no memory and all. But rest assured they will return with time but to start my name is Theseus Romulus Jackson...your twin brother."_

Now

That was two weeks ago. Since then I had been effectively re-training my little brother. We had left the wolf house a few days later fighting our way through Southern California meanwhile all I can think about is what Michael told me _Lucifer is rising_ which in other words bad for earth.

I am pulled from my thoughts by the familiar scent of the sea mixed with the pollution that made San Francisco feel like home I heard the distinctive rustle of leaves as someone… or something tried to sneak up on us I twist _Midnight_ to existence and turn on my heel to face the source of the sound I draw an arrow with a slight light-sucking effect as I nock and pull the arrow a Gorgon Stheno to be exact comes flying out of the bush literally her small bat shaped wings carrying her into the sky I aim the arrow and release. It flies true piercing her heart I then put my right hand on Percy's shoulder and teleport us to Caldecott tunnel where two sentries stand in light armor one with a sword and spear the other an archer both level their weapons at me I throw off my leather jacket revealing my heavily tattooed arms including my SPQR and Draco as soon as they see the eleven lines on my forearm they pull their right fist to the chests in the rough positioning of their heart and drop to a knee "Rise Legionnaires. Take me to the camp." They nod and then look past me towards where the now reformed gorgons are hovering we run through the tunnel as we do I pull back a bit and cause a slight earthquake "You two when we get into camp tell no one that I am a legionnaire I want to surprise some old friends of mine." I say and pull my master robes on along with my hidden blades, Sword of Altaïr and matching dagger, flintlock pistols, air rifle rope darts, and a tennis ball on a string (A.N. over-sized monkey fist.) the wo soldiers nod and we continue running through the tunnel and come out on the other side when the effects of my earthquake take effect and a small portion of the tunnel collapses on itself to form a barrier between the gorgons and us but the dust cloud grabs the attention of the legionnaires on the wall a resounding horn sounds through the valley the call to general quarters as a swarm of heavily armed and armored soldiers flood out of the gates the group runs across the Little Tiber which washes Percy's Curse of the Styx away I stop in the middle of the river relishing in the feel of the roman water as opposed to the Greek that had been forced upon me for sometime. The gorgons fly out of the tunnel and towards me I close my eyes calling on powers I hadn't used in billions of years as I felt a slight tug in my gut as the river bent to my will when they open they are glowing with an ethereal light I open my previously clenched fists and raise my hands above my head and the water follows suit I thrust my hands forward and giant aquatic one do as well each grabbing half of Stheno who sees fit to yell

"You wanna piece of me?!" I just smirk at the insinuation and reply with

"No… I want two!" my right and left hands rip apart as does the gorgon in my grasp and my right hand crashes into Eurayle it wraps around her and starts to swirl in a whirlpool drowning and tearing her apart the same time then both arms return to the river and their remains are released into the ferocious current of the river of Rome I walk out of the river and collapse for effect when the male archer from before and Percy catch me after a few moments of shock the soldiers turn their weapons on us as I stand putting my hand on one of my pistols then thinking better of it two simply remove my hood from my face I told Percy this already but I had changed my features to make myself look different from him but my eyes look the same "My name is Shay Patrick Cormac. We come in peace, we wish to join the legion." They all look at us warily primarily the pistols and sword at my hips as well as the power demonstration I did then Reyna steps in having gotten my message the night before

"Well Mister Cormac if you and the boy behind you will follow me? Hazel you too." I follow non-plussed by the varying spear heads and swords pointed at me I just push them out of the way with my hidden blades and clear a path for Percy to follow we enter the walls of camp and for the first time in years I feel at home. We walk down the _Via Praetoria _towards the principia the moment the doors closed behind me two metallic hounds pounced on my chest knocking me to the floor and started to lick me as if they were real dog

"Aurum! Argentum! Get off me." They quickly hop off and I get up only to get a similar treatment by my favorite daughter of Bellona as she jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist ad her arms around my neck kissing me passionately on the mouth. While slightly shocked at her PDA I am not saying I was complaining at all since she was holding on to me her very… _generous _assets were pressed against me her tongue passes over my lip asking for entrance which I am forced to deny her because of present company she reluctantly gets off me and sits in her chair glowering at me and then Percy while she had gotten over her petty grudge at him for destroying Circe's Island on accident she was annoyed he virtually cock-blocked her she hears out his story and sends us towards Octavian and I am once again walking through the streets of home it is a relief to see forearms with the tattoos of home instead of virtually bare arms with scattered tattoos of Greek nature I see some of my old friends scattered throughout the city as we walk and cross into what is technically the Field of Mars I see Hannibal running across the field and suddenly stop nearly throwing his rider and charge again in my direction this time when he gets within twenty feet Percy and Hazel run to the left towards Temple hill I however run straight for the charging Elephant jumping onto the great Ivory tusks and continuing up his head where I grab the reins from the kid that from what I can tell is Fifth cohort child of Apollo first year legionnaire and drive him towards the temples and get him to grab Percy and Hazel with his trunk and toss them on top as well where I catch them and hand them off to the terrified teen behind me he stops just short of the temples and we slide off the other two giving me incredulous looks at which I just smile and continue up the hill towards the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus with them trailing behind me Hazel walks in first

"Octavian these are the demigods from this morning Reyna wants to know if they can join the legion." We looks us over and pulls a Beanie Baby™ lamb from his belt gutting it and spreading the fluff across the altar muttering literal gibberish not just some incantation he is speaking random Russian words and that is it he turns to us and says

"Yes they may join I will make the announcement at evening muster… and Hazel I would appreciate it if you were to vote for me at Praetor elections." His says cockily and it takes all of my will power to not release my disguise and slit his throat with my hidden blade we walk away and towards camp when Frank runs up and tells Hazel that Nico was here she walks towards Pluto's temple and Frank leads me and Percy to the baths which Percy is a little weary of being in a group shower I just walk right in and take my uniform off in the men's locker room and walk into the main "shower" area which in all reality is a large heated pool I use the mist to hide the SPQR and years of service on my forearm but allow all other tattoos to show from Draco that wraps around my arm to the Eagle across my back and the tribal flames on my left arm and the words _Requiescat in Pace_ on my left side I see several other demigods staring at the sheer number of tattoos on my body but all nod in admiration at my musculature as I finish and get dressed I see Gwen walking out of the ladies shower into the central chamber where most Fifth cohort members were forced to put their gear because of the pricks in the first and second this gives me a chance to examine her tattoos as I know she has more than the one she only has one other that I can see and what it says surprises me_ Requiescat in Pace Theseus Romulus Jackson 818 2000 _Helix what did they tell you Gwen she turns and makes eye contact I throw a quick wink at her and finish pulling on my weapons harness with all pistols and swords already holstered there when I walk past her to exit the showers her eye follow me and I grab her arm and whisper in her ear

"You may want to get that tattoo removed… you won't get rid of me that easily." I then walkout ignoring her sputters and calls for me to come back as I smirk and walk towards the Via Praetoria where evening muster will be in three minutes and fifty five seconds is see the Cohorts marching from their respective barracks in orderly…ish lines I see Reyna flying in on Scipio and Percy walking up to me in a purple T-shirt with SPQR surrounded in laurels and a fresh pair of jeans and combat boots I hear a series of announcements concerning War Games and Me and Percy when I hear a shield slam into the ground from my left and turn to the Fifth and see Gwen standing for me and Hazel for Percy we all dismiss to dinner where Percy and I sit with Gwen, Dakota, Hazel, and Nico. Gwen and Dakota start talking about plans for the games I interrupt "Has the power of the Fifth gone down in the past nine years?" when Dakota looks at me weird I see Gwen whisper in his ear and realization appears in his eyes he smiles and asks

"What would you have me do? Centurion?" I smile an evil grin

"Follow my lead."

Linebreak war games start

During prep Dakota told the cohort to do what I did or told them to do so I split them into three sections each with their own purpose as soon as the horn sounded to start the games one section starts pounding out a beat with their shields boom one unified slam boom, boom two slams, one, two, one, two. Then section two starts beating their shields with their spears and screaming out then the third starts forming a testudo waiting for my command I slam my foot down in the direction of the wall of their little fortress and a wave of earth builds up slamming down into the wall creating a hole wide enough for the section of the Cohort at that moment they all charge forwards with me in the lead I rush through the hole and into the central section of the fort where six first and second cohort soldiers stand with the Banners behind them I pullout my air rifle and a unique berserk dart that knocks out the victim and aim it at the smallest of the six fire and walk right past them grabbing their banners and walking out using the rods as staves hitting all opponent out of my way once I get out of the fort I plant the Imperial Gold rods in the ground and as everyone comes out behind me I hear a scream I turn an see Gwen laying on the ground with a spear jutting from her abdomen and something inside me snaps the leather and Imperial Gold armor ignites in Greek fire the leather burning into ash and the gold melting and creating a pool at my feet I turn on Eagle vision and see a gold flash in the back of the group trying to back up away from the now flaming figure Eagle vision deactivates and so do the green flames but also my disguise disappears and my telltale cerulean blue eyes (now glowing) appear and the soldiers part like Moses did the red sea and Octavian slowly backs up… straight into the wall but the moment I step away from Gwen's body I hear I gasp as she wakes up yes wakes up and I realize that my son was nowhere to be seen. I slowly pull the spear from her stomach and turn to Octavian again the look in my eyes portraying everything my heart is saying "you are a dead man" I flick my wrist extending my hidden blade but before I can do anything about killing him Mars shows up and goes on some rant about me Frank and Percy being on a quest with one other and then teleporting and Reyna telling us that there will be a senate meeting in the morning that we have to attend

Linebreak next morning

I sit up ten minutes before I have to get up and then I snap my fingers and the sound rings throughout the barracks and all necessary demigods are up and dressed in what they roughly need to wear which for senators is just what they were sleeping in so they get dressed in their togas another resounding snap and my pitch black toga appears with _Moon Razor_ at my side where I can easily draw it if it comes down to it with Octavian I get up and walk towards the town seeing other senators standing waiting for their partners in their cohorts some are walking towards the city but I walk towards the 'bank' that sits just inside the fort's borders where I give the pseudonym James Jackson and access the security box I keep there where I pull out a very old scroll that is in a new case I nod at the attendant and thank him for his help then continue on my way towards the city when I am about to cross the border I here Terminus's voice "Mr. Jackson! You know better than to bring that sword into my city…" he is cut off by me grabbing the handle of Moon Razor and spinning taking the head off of the statue and sheathing the sword in the same motion while everyone stares at me in disbelief that I just beheaded a god I continue into the senate chambers where Reyna and Octavian are already obviously arguing about something probably me I walk down to the third row which is pretty dark for where it is but I can hear rambling threats about how he is going to do something she will regret if she doesn't support his power grab but he stops when the others come in much less quietly than I did all save Percy, Hazel, and Frank avoid me and those three sit behind me virtually using me as a shield as Octavian starts ranting about bad omens and quests he says that the choices for the quest will make it fail and that it should be filled instead with him and his choices etc… etc… etc…

"Silence!" my voice rings out as I stand and pull up the scroll from beside me "For those of you who do not know who I am... my name is Theseus Romulus Jackson." Queue gasps from young inexperienced senators who know my name only from legends of the fifths glory from my youth. "What I have here is something I found some time ago… these are the laws of Romulus." Queue more gasps "It states here that all senators of Rome can hold no more than two positions else a monopoly is formed… does any here know how many positions Octavian here holds? No? The answer is three Augur, Senator, and Centurion. The penalty for breaking this rule is either A. stepping down from the extra positions or B. execution. Now as I am not an unfair judge I will give Octavian the chance to step down and not run for Praetor before calling my uncle. Also as for his claims to all members of a quest being filled quest article 112-001 'Any quest issued by mortal or divine must have at least three but no more than five members… the leader must be centurion rank or higher or have at least ten years of service… and all members have selections to any of the legion's resources." I turn to the now frozen in fear and anger Augur "So Octavian I am going to give you one I repeat ONE chance to give up one or more of your positions in the legion… choose wisely." He nods opens and closes his mouth a few times before deciding on what he will say.

"Liar! Those are false papers and false laws!" he wants me to prove it? Fine

"I Theseus Romulus Jackson call on Jupiter god of the skies, king of Olympus, and lord of judgement." There is a flash of lightning overhead and between myself and Octavian is Jupiter Optimus Maximus

"You called nephew?" Jupiter asks with a twinge of amusement in his eyes having heard the whole conversation

"Yes uncle this young man." I point past him to a cowering Augur "Does not believe that these are the true Laws of Romulus and as these are part of you domain I thought you might wish to verify or deny his claims." I say with a triumphant smirk as I hand Jupiter the scroll and he reads it over and then hands it back

"Well Theseus these are the true Laws of Romulus in fact they are the original copies." Octavian's face drops as Jupiter disappears and all look at him expectantly

"Well Augur? Your choice?" I growl out he looks forlorn to lose any power but nods

"I will resign from my position as Senator of Rome." He says glumly

"Ok then Reyna is it Okay if I lead the quest to free Thanatos? You know he and I go way back." Before she has a chance to reply Octavian cuts in

"But you are neither a centurion nor do you have ten years of service so you cannot lead." He smirks irritatingly I shrug and show his my arm the eleven vertical lines and the trident all glowing a very dangerous blue color along with my eyes. He nods acceptingly and sits down when Reyna dismisses us to plan out the quest as we walk into town Moon Razor becomes a watch and my toga shifts into my normal clothes we walk into a small Italian restaurant/café called _Auditore's _ironic actually considering Ezio and Sophia are some of my best friends we order our food and take a seat on the patio enjoying the calm Californian summer while discussing our travel plans seeing as I know that we will be stopping in Seattle with the Amazons and in Portland to see a harpy named Ella maybe I can call Beca and see her there too? But there will also be some time where we are traveling through the Canadian wilderness to get to Alaska.

Line break San Francisco dock

I looked over the Pax and winced the navy had never been glorious even during the Empire's height but this was pathetic Percy got ready to clean the boat but I stopped him and whistled one long monotone note and my ship _The Black Eagle _with her pitch black sails and 45 guns to a broadside as well as triple guns and proper chase cannons on the stern rose from the sea in a violent fashion (The Flying Dutchman's rise Pirates of the Caribbean 2/3) and pulled into the dock the others looked on shocked as I smirked and climbed aboard_ The Eagle_ where all crewmen bow in reverence of my rank. The other three members of my quest climb aboard behind me and are lead in to the crew quarters and I head towards the helm and see the 'First mate' who is in charge most of the time because I am busy "Set a course for Portland, Oregon Master Gist."

"Yes sir!" he exclaims I walk down into my cabin which was modeled after Shay's from _The Morrigan _except Assassin Enigmas instead of Templar Crosses I am sitting at my desk when I hear four sharp knocks

"Enter." I give a simple command as the door opens to reveal the three young Half-bloods. "Yes Percy?" I say as I cast my eyes up to look at them from the paperwork in front of me, primarily Assassin field reports and updates from the various bureaus across the world, with the occasional update on Desmond Miles from my agents in New York. I can tell my companions have questions many of which I cannot answer at the moment for fear of over-whelming their petty human minds. "Please sit for I am sure you have many questions." They all take seats from various parts of the room each glancing at the impressive weapons collection on the starboard side of the room from a simple African spear all the way to a brand new M4-A1 with reflex A-COG sight, a suppressor, and laser pointer. Once they are all settled I crack a slight grin and a breathy laugh thinking of where to begin "Okay this is my ship _The Black Eagle _I would say it was a gift from a friend but I built it myself… close to five hundred years ago when there was an accident with my powers. So that's that anything else?" I ask. And of course Frank replies

"When's dinner?" I just shake my head at his attempt to lighten the mood but can't stop the slight smirk that appears as I send for four plates of dinner consisting of Steak, Mashed potatoes, green beans, sweet tea, and a milkshake they all eat as if they are ravenous wolves, ironic considering that not two decks down are the wolf pens. Not two hours later we are called to the deck as we have arrived in Portland I pull out my IPhone and send Beca a quick message

T:** Meet me at central library, thirty minutes.**

B:** Okay see you then.**

We then continue on to a nearby park where I can hear a weed-whacker and screaming random things about chickens then I see Phineas who since he died has not changed much still blind but now fatter due to him being released from the torment I set to him for speaking to many of the plans of the gods and myself "Hello Phineas I see that you are eating well." I say with a hint of crass and humor on hearing my voice he stops harassing the harpies, who appear to be under the same curse as he once was, and turns to face me.

"End. I can't say it is good to see you but you're to thank for my loss of sight aren't you." He says now focusing all of his attention on me not even noticing the harpies swooping in and stealing food as his dead blue eyes bore into my own lively blue ones then he comes at me with his weed- whacker on full speed and swiping side to side as it comes in close back flip over landing on the shaft of the tool forcing it out of its hands and bringing my knee down on his arm forcing him to the ground with my forearm pressing between his throat and his clavicle(collar bone) constricting air flow just enough that he cannot attack me but he can still talk

"Where is Alcyoneus' lair?" he smiles and I can see all three of his teeth

"You will have to bring me that smart Harpy to find out." I get up off of him and take some food from the table seeing as I noticed the smallest quickest and smartest one also got robbed the most so she ended up with nothing to eat I walk down the road Percy and the others following me when I see the Harpy on top of guess where? Central library and standing in front of it is my half-pint cousin Beca Mitchell wearing; jeans, a white tank-top, a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, some boots and her head phones around her neck she in all of her 5' 2" glory for all of the 'badass' façade she put on ran towards me the moment she saw me I had just enough time to hand Percy the bowl of whatever I am holding before I am wrapped in a rare Beca Mitchell hug.

"Hey short stuff." She punches me in the shoulder for that "How are you doing?" she smiles none the less

"I am doing fine Theseus. How are you and who are these lovely people?" she asks and I see her rake her eyes up and down Hazel before donning her signature smirk after short introductions are made(every pun intended) we make our way through the library and are on our way to the stairs when Percy suddenly punches a bookshelf hard enough I hear a distinct crack of a dislocated finger Beca turns around as if she were struck and stares wide eyed at Percy "Percy?" she asks he takes a deep breath and nods as if to say "I'm fine" we continue up to the roof where we see the red feathered Harpy in a small nest made of duct tape and cardboard muttering over some papers or another we talk her into coming with us but after Phineas tells us the location of the base we walk away and into a park where we can have lunch Frank, Hazel, and Percy having one conversation while me and Beca talk "Hey Theseus… I have to tell you something." She says timidly

"Yeah Half-pint?" I say with a laugh

"I'm… Gay" I laughed at the expressions worn on my friends faces and at her admission

"You gonna tell me somethin' I don't already know Half-Pint?"

"What! How did you know that? Wait don't answer that." She says confused then takes a deep breath then gives me a look

"I have known you your entire life kid."

Linebreak Seattle

We sat on the bow of _The Black Eagle_ talking about modern society mainly pointing the fact that most are pretty excepting of Homo-sexual behavior these days to Hazel. Once we docked I unzipped the hood from the cloak and put it in a pocket of my coat. I led the others through Seattle to the Amazon headquarters, once we got there I dropped a smoke bomb and walked to the doors in the back of the room pulling my compatriots with me when all of a sudden Kinzie yells out.

"Dammit End! Again?" I let out a breathy laugh and speak a string of commands in Russian and the Amazons all hooded my companions and hand-cuffed Percy and Frank. As we walked through the so-secret-it-doesn't-exist bunker that Amazon was packing down here I could feel the tension between the Amazons that always seems to follow one being …

"Otrera." I snap under my breath and my hand sneaks to the flintlock on my hip and my other hand snaps my collar up in the distinctive format known from Shay's time wearing this design of robes. We walk into the "throne room" of the bunker and I see Hylla and Otrera yelling at each other from their perspective positions my left hand tenses, springing my hidden blade into action replacing the finger I lost to gain it. The _schnnk _attracts the two people's attention and Otrera turns meeting my now blood red eyes then her eyes widen to a near comical size but I am not laughing. She draws her sword or rather Achilles' sword and takes a swing which would have cleaved my arm from my body had I not twisted out of the way. I retracted my hidden blade and drew the Chaotic Silver dagger designed after the Sword of Altaïr on my right hip, which I drew soon after, swinging to knock her sword away from my head and then bringing mine towards her own which she blocks with her shield causing a slight struggle till I, with a smirk, drop to the ground on my back and plant a two footed kick to her chest even through her heavy chest-plate there is an audible crack as several of her ribs break and she drops her sword and shield next to my head falling back both gripping and not gripping her chest at the same time I leap up and land on her chest my hidden blade springing forth once more. I hold my hand, pulled fully back. "What are you doing here Otrera?" I snap putting slightly more pressure on her ribs she winces before replying

"Taking back my throne." She says in a garbled voice thanks to the blood filling her left lung

"Not today bitch." I say and her eyes widen once more as my hidden blade falls landing in her forehead sucking her spirit into the Chaotic silver composition as her body dissolves into it as well. I hear a hammer click into place with my enhanced hearing. My right hand snaps to the pistol on my hip and rips it out aiming it at the heart of the young woman with the revolver in her shaking hands I saw golden tint to her eyes and lowered my aim and pulled the trigger shooting her in the leg causing her to drop the pistol. I run up and put my hand on her forehead where my consciousness is drawn I then see a girl tied up and watching a screen where an Eidolon is in control I walk behind driving my hidden blade into his back and into the heart of the creature where it then dissolves. I cut open the girls restraints and flash back into my body

Line Break

I sat in Frank's Grandmothers guest room with my legs crossed beneath me meditating. I was thinking of the first time I had met Alcyoneus

Flashback

"We need to move." My companion hisses through her teeth I turn back with a smirk to see the reddish-brown hair of my companion framing her golden with annoyance face.

"Calm down Phoebe Artemis. The disguise is almost complete." I say then finish with a slight laugh, Apollo was right bothering her is fun I take the club of the imbecile before me and chain him to the floor of the cave we then set out with me handing Zoë the hair clip he wore which immediately changes styles to a more elegant, more feminine one. She nods her thanks and draws her black bow, one of the few thing she can thank her father for, which immediately nocks an arrow for her. I then draw the longbow that Heracles uses and set out towards the battle field only to find that Zeus has already started fighting with the giants and each took on their own bane save Artemis who had busied herself with both Orion and Gration I pull back the eagle feathered arrow in my hand aim so it would hit Orion in the eye then charging it with lightning to destroy the robotics of the damned thing. Artemis saw what I was doing and followed suit hitting him in the forehead at the same time as my arrow hit his eye. Zoë then proceeded to shoot Gration repeatedly in the chest. I then turn my attention the two oldest rivals Hades and Alcyoneus. I run over to their location right next to the edge of Greece I fire an arrow into his skull which should have at least stunned the bastard but he just smirks and starts to laugh. I see his wounds healing "_Merda_." I curse then say "Uncle we must get him over the border." I yell he looks confused but has no time to question me as I run forward right for Alcyoneus' legs which I grab the scaled lengths of and use my divine strength to lift his gargantuan weight and start spinning around in circles gaining momentum then angle him so he will fly over into Lebanon I then run up to his semi-conscious form pulling out the club on my hip and slamming it into his skull and Hades stabs his sword into Alcyoneus' chest. He then looks me in the eye.

"You're not Heracles." I shake my head smirking "Then who are you?"

"A friend of the Twins of Delos here to end this war." He nods and we continue besting the Gigantes.

End Flashback

Hazel then enters the room telling me that its morning I look at my watch and sure enough I had spent nearly seven hours reminiscing. I nod and grab my enchanted backpack the same one that had gotten me through the initial trip to Camp Jupiter that had often carried Jason's small, three year old form. It had also been taken with me to the pit. I walked up to the attic/ arsenal we had found last night and handed everyone shotguns with Cretan Lead shells. They all gave me strange looks till I explained the ammo then they all 'ah' as I walk downstairs and reach into my bag for my favorite firearm a Colt .45 Magnum. Its black pearl handle was real pearl from a Machravian fire oyster, a Blood Diamond for the bead sight. It was one of the last things Chaos made it was one of a set of 9 she made for me and my Archangels each had a diamond to match their eye color so no two were alike and each grip was the preferred color of the being so only mine and Michael's had black. I check its enchanted barrels to be sure each are loaded not that it was necessary but it was a force of habit from years without an enchanted pistol. We walked out and each brandished our shotguns or pistol in my case but whatever and try to get to the car out front unnoticed… it doesn't work "There! The food ran that way!" I roll my eyes and flip the setting from 'Mortal-underworld' to 'Monster- Tartarus' then spin around, and pull the trigger hitting the Laistrygonian in the chest utterly destroying every organ in his chest cavity. We then ran towards the car the sounds of gunfire blaring

"Percy give me your shotgun and drive." I shout out "Hazel gun. Frank take passenger and shoot anything in our way save the Cyclopes we will encounter next to the airfield." I holster my pistol and take the two shotguns offered both lever action I stand in the skylight both shotguns out pointed in the direction of the chasing Lastrygonians we sped down the road and I flipped the guns forward cocking them, then snapping them back firing two .12 gauge shells of buckshot into the giants ranks once we reached the airstrip I see Tyson and introduce him to Ella. I then hand a shotgun to both of them each took them gingerly only then do I notice they are blushing like Arno and Elise when me and Ezio talk about hot air balloons. (A.N. I'm sorry… not really it was funny.) We nod and they head south towards Caldecott tunnel on Mrs. O'Leary. I run into the cabin of the plane handing the pilot the letters from Reyna and Mrs. Zhang he nods and as soon as Frank has closed the door to the jet we are speeding down the runway I fall into the co-pilots seat pulling on the headset "_Senatus Publusque Romanus_ my friends next stop Anchorage, Alaska." I say into the microphone in front of my mouth.

Linebreak

Arion stops at the top of the glacier below me my wings draw together as I land then retract into my back and I hear Arion cussing like a sailor on Saturday night at a trucker's convention. That is until he sees the Roman camp before us I pull at the necklace around my neck and my armor's true very Greek form appears mostly black with a silver moon, green waves, and a blood red, glowing Assassins enigma. All of my companions gasp at the beauty and horror of the armor only enhanced by the faceless helm with two glowing blue orbs where my eyes should be I smirk even though they cannot see it and walk away from the down the _Via Principia _of this camp they scramble after me Frank and Percy running on the ground Hazel riding Arion. Alcyoneus comes out to meet us his army of ghosts as well. I see my son Thanatos chained to the ground on his knees cloak drawn over him. "Frank you know what must be done. Percy, Hazel take care of the ghosts… I will handle Alcyoneus." I say in a very commander like voice that I only used when in battle I draw _Verititum et Iustitum_ and advance towards the gigante before me his rusted iron scales gleaming in the afternoon sun. He drew his large phone pole size staff and smirks thinking I am just a cocky half-blood. That is until the part of the glacier we're on starts breaking away and towards the Canadian side of the ocean he starts to freak out swinging franticly at my form each of his strikes however are blocked by my shield once I see his skin go from gold to bronze I really start to move running behind him I slash his Achilles' tendon. As he falls I run to his head slamming my sword in to his forehead killing him. I then spread my wings and fly over to the others to see Percy wielding the Eagle and raining lightning into the hurricane surrounding him spitting that lightning in a thousand more directions than should be possible. After all the ghosts had fallen and the armor had been found and brought to the surface we fed Arion and left on our four hour journey to San Francisco the moment we stop on Caldecott tunnel and see Tyson I hop off of the chariot put two fingers to my lips and let out a shrill whistle I see a shadow stretch until Black Night gallops out of the shadows his mane burning with hellfire and Blackjack lands next to Percy nuzzling his master I mount Black Night and gallop into the fray my armor activating as I draw my sword beheading monsters left and right leaving a trail of golden dust behind me I jump off of Black Night and run for Polybotes seeing him destroy the aqueduct I shoot arrows into the chinks in his armor to annoy him then I run toward the edge of the city but I hear Percy tell in pain. I turn in time to see Polybotes finish the swing that knocked the wind out of Percy and hear him say "I was born to oppose your father boy. I will kill you son on Neptune." I then speak deactivating my helm

"Then who the fuck are you talking to? That there is a son of Poseidon. I am 'The True Son of Neptune'." I bellow out he turns in time to see a pitch black arrow with a silven one not too far behind slam into each eye I turn to Artemis and nod my thanks for helping with my ruse she then fades away as she teleports back to Delos then I am being picked up on a shield with a chant going around starting with Hazel and Frank then Percy and Reyna

"Praetor, Praetor, Praetor." I see Octavian's face turn red with rage as the chant is taken up by all member of the legion and I am carried back to the mess hall and a celebratory dinner begins

Linebreak next morning

I wake up at sunrise on principle to a blaring headache and the feeling of being sandwiched between two women and yes I know they are women because I can feel very feminine curves. I sit up and see Reyna (no surprise), and Hylla (big surprise). I slowly disentangle myself from the female warriors, then write a quick note that is none of y'alls business. I leave the building and head to Temple Hill. Once arriving I go to what's left of my father's temple if seems to have been hit by some sort of catapult type thing… or a fist… mine. And use my time powers to repair it then I spread it out to encompass the entire camp and repair the buildings. After breakfast there is a squabble of events such as me threatening Octavian… again maybe he will learn this time… probably not. And the funniest part to watch is Percy getting judo slammed into the dirt by a 115 lb, 5' 2" daughter of Athena who then kisses him from sitting on his chest the worst part however is the eidolons stealing Leo and attacking the city we leave the area and I cast a spell to hide us from any prying eyes.

Linebreak up to this point in MoA Theseus became a side character

I saw Percy and Annabeth hanging from the edge of my former prison Nico and Jason on each side I looked into fate and saw they had to go to the underworld but I can only send one person to help them I snap my fingers and Nico and Jason disappear Percy nods and lets go of the rope Jason and Nico run to the edge of the ship just in time to see me jump down in to the pit after them grabbing them to expedite their fall then we disappear

Finis

A.N. Hello everyone it's me again. I just wanted to say thank you to (guest) I Heart Vamps for getting my attention back to the last part of this story. If you guys want chapters more often even if they are shorter I can do that. Did anyone notice my Pitch Perfect hit? Beca is going to get her own spin off featuring Theseus and Perseus or rather Ethan and Percy her overprotective cousins at Barden. I also threw in something only those whose parents are awesome enough to let them see Terminator or are old enough to see it any way will get. And a little bit of pushing for my second favorite Assassin's Creed ship Arno Dorian/ Elise de la Serre. Also next chapter will be a series of flashbacks to End age. If y'all thin that deserves a series of oneshots I can arrange that also if any of you can tell me why there is a moon on Theseus' armor _**CORRECTLY**_ you get a shout out. So read and review and please don't kill me when I tell you who dies for the prophesy (P.S. not Leo I have other plans for him) so y'all can guess and if someone gets it right I will post the Fall of a Hero chapter early (Yes I already wrote it I cried the whole time cause I love the character but she/he/it needs to die for the story to continue.) R&amp;R see you next time.

Italian translations

Merda—shit

Requiescat in Pace—rest in peace


End file.
